The Leading Light in Small Heath
by Isabell Winchester
Summary: Lily Evans was a massive part of Tommy Shelby's life and made Tommy the man he was before the war. It was the sort of bond that was a once in a lifetime. Life happens and events occur that cause them to grow apart. Everything changed after the war. Both are different. Tommy even a little foolish driving her away. Alfie Solomons OC.. Tommy Shelby OC
1. Chapter 1

A slight mist of rain had begun to fall from the dark and bellowing Birmingham night time sky. The down pour was making large puddles in the street, the dirt from the factory settling in it and making it a sludge. There was a young, petite looking lady who was wearing a white coat with small pink flowers embraided into it. The centres were stitched with gold. On her head was little white hat that matched her winter dress and scarf. She had a bright smile on her face that formed little dimples in the cheeks of her face. Her feet were soaked to the bone, but she had no care because she had to make her way to the Shelby stables. It was a sense of relief for her to be back after going to medical school, then with the war happening and all the entailed horror stories. This is where her fondest memories were with her "real" family. There were days where she was covered in straw, mud and manure, making her fine clothes dirty and grimy but she didn't care for the trivial matters. It gave her a sense of purpose doing that sort of work compared to the girls that gathered in her social circle. With all of them sitting in their tea rooms and gossiping and she was outside riding horses with Tommy Shelby. It was also blasphemous that she wanted to get an education, but it was hell fire when she started hanging around the Shelby's. Becoming friends and then eventually family with all of them. She only had hoped her gelding had still been alive. Although she had no doubt Tommy would have looked after him as one of the family's best horses. Tommy had made a promise to her and he was a man of his word to those he trusted.

Looking down, her dark brown hair was long despite the current fashions with all the women starting to cut their hair shorter like a boy. She was drenched to the bone from all of the rain. Her long, dark brown hair was looking like a long rat's tail hanging over her back. She truly must look a fright being soaked so badly and with all the mud covering her shoes as she reached the stables. The place that was her happy place to be.

She had to smile seeing Curly in the stables and all of the memories of her past came flooding in all at once. He was shovelling the manure and straw into one of the stable bins "Hello, Curly. Did you miss me at all while I was gone?".

Looking up, he couldn't believe who he was seeing in front of him. The special needs man giggled with pure excitement, dropping his rake onto the ground and running to her "Oh my god Miss Lilly! Is that really you in the flesh?" Curly told her, engulfing her into a hug "You look even more beautiful even after being so long away from all of us".

She had always treated him with admiration and not like that he was a retarded man but like the human being he truly was "Oh, I have missed you so much little one" Curly loved Lily like a very little sister and even became her body guard when any of the Peaky Blinders weren't around her "So very much so. And you still have your lovely long hair! I always loved your hair, so pretty".

Lily and Tommy were the only ones that could control Curly when he had any of his episodes. Lily more so, she just had a special and calming effect of a power on all the boys really. She could control Arthur with his out of control temper and had the ability to real him in when he became a rabid dog backed into a corner. With just a few kind words, Lily would have him from fighting and swearing, to sitting down and having a cup of tea with her. John was sweet and naive, so she kept him sane and the bad girls away from him. One glare from her and they would go running for the hills. Finn adored her like a big sister, reading him bed time stories with special voices for all of the characters. They all love her like family.

One guard finished his shift, and another started in his place. He looked inside curiously to see the lady in a posh, pink jacket "Who the hell is that cuddling Curly?".

The retiring guard shrugged his shoulders, feeling tired from his watch "I don't know, but I will mention it to Tommy at the Garrison now when I go for a drink. He would want to know that a woman is looking at the gelding. If anyone does, they are threatened with a hit with their hats around the face. Only Tommy and Curly are allowed near that horse".

"Why?" the takeover guard had asked "It is just a horse for god sakes. Just flesh and bone".

"Only the good lord would know the answer to that question" He gave the guy a knowingly pointed look "It belonged to a girl that everyone knew Tommy was meant to be with in his life. She came from a different world. This girl had a brain in her head to make something proper of herself, so Tommy let her go to give to her best chance in life. I reckon that could be her standing by the horse there because no one else is game enough or even stupid too!".

The Garrison was full of occupants that were there drinking and having fun after a hard day's work in the factory. All the Shelby's were sitting in their usual room behind closed doors in the back part of the pub, drinking their whiskey and gin. The guard, David had just walked in and thinking it would be best to tell Tommy straight away of this unknown woman that was in the stables with Curly and the horse. The like of which didn't seem to fit in with the rest of dark and dreary Birmingham because of the colours she wore. They were happy and cheerful, not dim and dull like everyone else.

With great bravery, he took a big gulp of breath and knocked on the door. It was opened by Arthur, who lead him in "Excuse me, Tommy. Sorry to interrupt your fun" David took off his hat and approached the table, nodding his head "Having a good night I hope".

"Suppose I have but it will all depend on what you have to account to me of your day about the stables" Seeing the look of fear on David's face, he knew he had something to say "What is there to report? Are all of the horses okay?" Tommy looked up, a steely look in his eyes. A hard look that would frighten even his Aunt Polly "Because why else would you be here if there wasn't anything wrong, so tell me what the matter is".

"All of the horses are fighting fit, Tommy. There isn't a scratch on any of them that doesn't belong" he told him, shifting a little on his feet "But there was someone at the stables. A pretty little thing. But whoever she was, they were cuddling Curly and was near that dapple-grey gelding that no one is allowed near".

"So, what? Did you tell them what was meant to be?" Arthur took a swig of his whisky "Did you kick them out and tell them where to piss off out of there? You know, no one is allowed near that horse".

David took a nervous gulp, shaking his head and implying no "It wasn't a local, Tommy. Because what that lady was wearing wasn't like nothing the women wear here. Here they were the black and grey stuff. She had a white jacket on it with these little pink flowers. She had long dark brown hair in a braid…".

All the brother's looked all around at each other, disbelief in their eyes. For once they were all quiet and not a word came out of their mouths. Speechless even, loss of words at the return of someone they had known and loved back when everything was normal.

"And I bet she had light green eyes too…" Tommy whispered as he ran his fingers anxiously through his hair. The big tough gangster had butterflies dancing around in his stomach. He skulled down his drink hurriedly and got out of his booth in a small rush, trying not to show his impatience to everyone else around him. Tommy Shelby these days did not show emotions in front of his peers. This girl was one of the only few that could crack through the surface of Thomas Shelby.

"Well I be damned, the little Peaky Blinders Princess is back in town" John commented with a look of disbelief on his face as he looked around at everyone, all mirroring the same expression on their face "How long has it been since she has been back? It would have been when Lily saw us all when we went to the Somme".

"Any time is too long if you ask me" Arthur commented "I am going to keep my eye on her now that she is back in town because I don't trust no bastard with someone as pure as her".

"Who even is this lady?" David asked, wandering why everyone was making such a fuss over a lady "Is she some kind of pompous rich lady pretending to be with the common folk like us for a bit of fun?".

Pointing his finger, Arthur had a firm look on his face "You had best be careful how you talk about her in front of any of us sitting here".

John cleared his throat, looking up at the guard with a firm look "She would be the one and only Lillian Evans. Her older brother was the William Evans, a fellow Peaky Blinder from a very entitled family and Tommy's right hand man. A best friend to him for his whole life until the day he was murdered, taking a bullet for Tommy. Lily is someone that you don't want to look at twice without getting your throat slashed by one of us. She is our little princess, our family and will always be under the protection of the Peaky Blinders".

Tommy was now out of the room, at the bar and by the looks of it, getting a flask of the raspberry cordial. That image made the Peaky Blinders look human, even if it was just for a second. It showed that they had some humanity.

"Why do you think we have that flavoured cordial at the bar? It was for her when she came back home" Arthur commented, thinking of memories "It is her favourite flavour, raspberry. Lily even liked a bit of mint in it we had it on hand".

"Oh, I loved that smile and evil little cackle of hers. It was the only thing that got us all through the war at Somme" John said out loud "Looks like our little girl graduated medical school and has become a surgeon. Good on her for making something of herself. Nothing like her family that's for sure. They are all a bunch of entitled snobs living in a mansion in the country. Lily earnt the admiration she had here. She knows a goods honest hard day's work and she has our respect for that".

"All that snobby crows are going to have a field day now that she is back" Arthur pointed out "But lucky Lily is stubborn as a mule because any normal person would give into their torments. Lily has a mean upper cut so she can handle herself".

"How do you know she has a mean upper cut?" David asked.

"Because she is the one who hit me" Arthur said to him.

Tommy held the flask in his hand with the chilled cordial as he made his way to the local bakery. Such a small object felt so heavy in his hand. He was feeling over anxious with it all as he walked into the bakery. The doorbell rang as he crossed the threshold. Looking around in the store, he could remember all the memories he had as a child with everyone in there. The boys never let Lily pay for her cake. They were always the gentleman and paid for her. little treat.

"Hello Mr Shelby" The baker smiled at Tommy as he came out from behind from the store kitchen. And without a second thought, he reached into the cabinet and put two lemon cakes in the paper bag "I haven't seen you in here since before the war. The young Lass must be back then if you are in the store".

"Aye, she is" Tommy replied, nodding his head "The little sunshine is back in little ol' Small Heath spreading her sunshine around the place".

"Lord know the Shelby's and the two Evans' siblings were inseparable back in the day", the baker commented and a caring, knowing look on his face "All of you boys must be glad to have some of the family back in town" the baker added "It must be pleasant to have the little sunshine here again for you all".

Taking his bag, Tommy put his hat back on and nodded his thanks "Yes, we are."

"You have a good day Mr Shelby. And give Miss Evans my regards. Please tell her that I will keep the lemon cake well stocked from now on just for her".

Tommy nodded his thanks, taking the bag from the baker "I appreciate that. Thank you for the cakes, we are going to have a very pleased young lady on our hands" Tommy called out from over his shoulder as he walked out of the door. "Much appreciated Mr Williams, will see you again soon".

Time went measured as Tommy walked along the street to his destination. The reality of someone he had thought he had lost was now back in his life. Lily was his person, his person who he would go to when times were tough or easy, happy or sad. God Lily put up with a lot with him, but Lily never faltered for a second.

There were muddy puddles everywhere from the days heavy down pour. People as per usual got out of his way and stepped in those puddles just so they could avoid upsetting him in anyway. Tommy was so focused on getting to the stables he even bumped into a few people who apologized profusely to the gangster for the mishap.

But finally, Tommy was there, at the stable doors and felt a little nervous as his hand was on the door handle. Anxiously, Tommy opened the barn door. He heard her echo of whispers of Romani with a little singing. Lily was so stubborn when Tommy had tried to teach her the language. She had gotten into fights with him when he had laughed at her, getting a few punches in the arm for his teasing. He could feel himself smirk, thinking back to that little memory. For the first time since before the war he found himself happy again and smiling. Tommy looked back out at the sky and thanking for all his good graces to get her back in town. Back to them all.

And there Lily was, patting her dapple-grey gelding on the nose. God it was a welcoming sight for Tommy. Lily was finally where she belonged. Lily sensing someone was in the barn, looked up and stared at Tommy with a disbelief look. It all felt right now. Wisps of hair fell onto her face and that smile was spread wide.

Tommy carefully put down his parcel of goods on a shelf nearby and with his emotions feeling raw, he headed straight to Lily and into a huge, soothing hug. Lily squeezed him tight, taking in his familiar smell of whiskey and smoke. Lily could feel the tears threatening to fall but she squeezed he eyes tight to stop them "I can't believe I am actually finally home".

Tommy took a deep breath himself, rubbing her back affectionally and pulled back to take a better look at her. Lily's eyes were red rimmed, and her cheeks were wet from the tears. Tommy was a man that liked to keep his emotions in check but to have her back, that was a whole something else for his emotions because even his eye glistened with tears. Tommy could feel his old self coming to the surface as he looked into those green eyes of hers "That you are, little Chere. It is good to have you back here where you belong with all of us".

"I am not going to let you go again" Her little giggle echoed the barn after that remark.

The little dimples showed in her cheeks "The family are going to go mental when they see that giant cheeky smile of yours" Leaning forward, her gave her a chaste kiss to her forehead and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Looking down at her, his blue eyes piercing into her "Now, no more crying or my brothers are going to have my head because they will find a way to blame me for them falling down your face".

"Come on now, cheer up. You are back home now where you belong" Tommy took her hand and picked up his goodies, leading her to the table where people would play cards and have a smoke while there. He looked down at affectionally at Lily, there was a shadow of a smirk on his face. A rare thing to happen these days, let alone in front of someone "I have your favourite things here, raspberry cordial with mint leaves and that lemon cake with the butter cream frosting you like so much".

She sniffed, wiping at her nose. Lily's nose was a little red around her nostrils and her eyes were blotchy with little red veins, but she still looked cute "It had better be the cordial from the pub and the lemon cake from the bakery or I will be walking right out of this door Tommy Shelby".

"There she is" Tommy held out the chair for Lily, smiling "Bossing around and making demands with a Peaky Blinder, now are we?".

Lily just rolled her eyes playfully at him, not feeling scared of his stare "I am allowed because I am an honorary one, so I can do as I please with any bossing around to any of you Peaky Blinders" she joked "You aren't as scary as what people may think".

They sat in silence for a moment, drinking the sweet cordial and the moist lemon cake with butter cream frosting. The taste was astonishing, the cake was moist, and the frosting was so creamy on her tongue "I never thought I would eat these treats again. I have missed them so much".

Tommy looked at her strangely with his brows furrowed "Where have you been all these years" Her choice of words not going unnoticed by him "What do you even mean by that?" Tommy asked her. A piece of hair had fallen from her braid, hanging from her ear. She was anxious, Tommy could tell.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, wiping her mouth clear of any crumbs "It has been just so long since I had been home is all. You know I have a sweet tooth, Tommy. Don't read too much into it".

Tommy had his usual passive, hard to read look on his face. He knew all the tell-tale signs of her lying and she was now right to his face. Lily was avoiding eye contact with him. She would fiddle with her thumbs with her index fingers. There was something different about Lily he couldn't quite place his finger on. It was a shadow of uncertainty that was casting a slight darkness on to her usual brightness "You know, once I swear I thought I was going crazy out on the fields at Somme".

"What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously, pulling her jacket a little tighter to hide away from the cold weather "I didn't get past the London infirmaries".

"There was a moment where I thought I had saw you out in the fields. You were like a Valkyrie taking the soldiers to their death peacefully" Tommy's mind drifted off for a moment before looking back at her. He liked to look after Lily, it gave him a sense of purpose "You were the only one that got us through those hell hole tunnels with that mischievous smirk, the playful laugh and devilish look you gave with your eyes when you were up to something to get us all into trouble".

"You Shelby's are my only true family. The ones at the estate do not count" Lily's brows furrowed with frustration as she stared at her fingers "Me going to medical school and to help with the war was blasphemy amongst everyone".

He took a bite of the lemon cake, taking a moment to think about what was said. It is the last place that anyone of them wanted to be during the war, watching them die "Those men who you attended to, you eased their pain and suffering during their time of need. They were lucky to have had you by their side at that time of death and life. You were a guardian angel that was looking over them in their time of need, they were very lucky to have you. As much as it would have been nice, I wouldn't want you there with me because I wouldn't have wanted you to see the horrors we all saw".

War was something that affected both Tommy and Lily, making a dark impression on both of their lives. It could be seen on both of their faces. All those lines in the corner of their eyes and the slight shadows under their lids. Looking at Lily, seeing the innocence. She was someone who should not have seen those horrendous things, but Lily did because she wanted to make a difference in a man's life. She was someone who was so kind, so pure and to experience such darkness was an atrocity. Geez, she made the Peaky Blinders act normal around her to be a better example of men. Lily brought out the good, the humanity in them all.

Tommy motioned her with a nod of his head to get up out of the chair and then taking her hand "Come on now, Chere. No doubt word has gotten back home to Aunt Pol so we had best better head off to get you back to see all of the family" Tommy stood up and took off his hat and jacket, offering them to her to help keep her warm "Lord knows Aunt Pol and Ada are going to have my head for keeping you away from them after not seeing you for so long".

Lily out stretched her arms and Tommy took off her jacket, taking his own and putting one sleeve on and then the other, pulling the collar up high to keep the wind away. He took her white hat off and carefully placed his warm, water proof peaky hat on but was very careful as not to cut her with the razor blade. "There we are, Peaky Princess. You look much better now".

She rolled her eyes at him, playfully pushing his shoulder "I had thought that name would have been forgotten by everyone now".

"No one would forget your pretty face in this small town" Tommy smirked, peering down at her "Never. I mean, look at how many times we had to chase away the boys from asking you out on a date" Together they walked out on to the streets of Small Heath "Come on now, you know you will be hearing that name a lot more now that you are back in town from all of the town folk. By the time we get back to the house with you wearing that coat and hat and me walking with you. The whole town is going to know that the Peaky Princess is back with the family once again".

There was only a light drizzle falling from the darkened sky. The droplets not even seeping into their clothes, forming little ball before falling.

Peering down at her, Tommy saw she quickly looked away "Don't even think of giving me your jacket, ya hear. I know what you are like when you get a cold, you were always god awful with your whining".

A man was out on a corner selling out what would have been his business with the whores, whom playfully looked at her, whistling at her but not seeing with whom she was walking with. All Tommy had to do was look at the man and it was left at that. Lily playfully smirked, squinting her eyes at him "Back to old times are we Tommy? Scaring away all the bad men?".

"I made a promise to your brother remember" he told her, putting his hand on hers to stop her before crossing the busy road "And you are a right royal pain in the ass. Your aristocratic side comes out at times".

There was a space in between the traffic and quickly they darted across the road. As they walked, people ducked their heads as they passed by them. But as soon as the pair had passed the people would begin their whispers behind their hands because none were game enough to say it out loud for fear of their lives. Gossip was already spreading like wild fire throughout Small Heath. Thomas was right because by the time they would have gotten to the Shelby home, the whole town would have known. The whole family was back together.

Finally, they were at the family home. He leads her inside to the small alcove "Time to have some fun with the family".

"Oh you aren't going to be too cruel are you?" Lily asked him, taking off the jacket and hanging it on the hook, sitting the cap on top "Can't we just walk in together? Save everybody some pain".

It was rare for him to do so but Tommy found himself smiling at her "No, just going to remind them of the old times are back and they all had best be on their toes once again".

Lily shook her head "You know they aren't going to believe you with whatever snobbery spin you are going to put on it".

"Still not going to hurt is it?" he quipped.

Resigning to the fact there was no point fighting, Lily put on a thin smile and shook her head "Fine, but I am going to tell Aunt Pol that this was all your idea because I am not going to be sent to the naughty corner again"

"Are you kidding me, you never got sent to the naughty corner" Tommy light-heartedly rolled his eyes at her "Just wait like a minute and then you can come on in".

Standing there and seeing the look on Tommy's face, it was like the old Tommy was there and so, Lily agreed to the cheeky plan he had "Alright, but you know you are going to get a smack around the ear by Aunt Pol for playing this little prank on everyone".

He just smiled "It is just like old times then. I get into trouble and you get away with blue murder".

Walking through to the dining room where everyone was, all eyes looked up to him. Tommy had the best sad look he could muster on his face. It was solemn and serious with his hands in his pocket and looking at the ground when he entered the room with all of the family in it

"Sorry everyone but the little Peaky Princess has turned in to a London Queen. Lillian wants nothing to do with the like of us poor people anymore".

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like her" Arthur sat back down his seat, deflated and a little sad "I was looking forward to seeing the cheeky little devil".

"I enjoyed her bed time stories" Finn had looked like he had lost Christmas, the tears glistening "She did the voices and all".

"I really do miss her" Ada looked like as if her whole world had ended, wiping away her tears "She was like an older sister to me"

John took a drink of his whiskey "I just wanted Tommy not to act like he had a stick up his ass".

But Aunt Pol had her hawk eyes on Tommy. She knew that girl was Tommy's whole life once before and he would not have given up so easily on her. If Lily had of done that, Tommy would have put her over his shoulder with her kicking and screaming, bringing her home. Lily had never once shown a second of snobbery. It was why Alex and Lily had earnt the respect from the Shelby family. She walked to Tommy, her arms across her chest and taking a closer look at him. Unwavering, Tommy looked up into Aunt Pol's eyes. Oh, she had a serious look going on and Tommy knew he was in trouble "Lillian Evans! You can come in now!".

The look on Tommy's face to Pol was classic "How did you even know?".

Pol had her eye brows raised, uncrossing her arms and pointing at Tommy "If that little meeting went as bad as you said, you wouldn't have had lemon cake crumbs on the corners of your mouth and raspberry cordial stained lips. You would have had all of that smashed up against a wall at the stables!".

She peered at the door "Come on in now, Lily".

Lily walked into the room and was fiddling her fingers together, feeling a little nervous after not seeing everyone for so many years. All of Lily's emotions were mixed all in together in one huge mess. What if they thought her of a proper snob and wanted her out of the house? So, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She took that first step from around the corner to see all of her family together, just staring at her with a disbelief look on her eyes. Everyone was silent, in disbelief and she looked up at Tommy, hitting him playfully in the arm "See, I told you that wouldn't work Thomas. Aunt Pol has eyes like a hawk. You can never fool her".

And then came the hoops and hollers from everyone in the room. There was excitement and cheers. Happiness was all around. Having family back after being away so long, it just brings back some warmth into the home again "Our girl is back in town!" Arthur called out loudly.

"Come here, let me have a good look at you" Pol of course being the matriarch of the family was the first one to her, looking her over. Marvelling at the strong young woman that she had clearly become "Well haven't you turned out to be even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. You have grown into a quite attractive young woman".

She felt a little awkward getting this attention and everyone looking at her "Come on now, Pol, you are making my cheeks go bright as beetroots".

Pol stepped back and pointed her finger at her "But you need a little more meat on your bones, but I will fix that in no worry with the big pot of stew I have on.".

Arthur was the next one up, his patience wearing thin and finding himself nor being able to wait any longer for his turn "Alright, alright it is my turn now with the little lass".

Lily always had a soft spot for Arthur because he was always so misunderstood by the others. He engulfed her in a hug, soaking in all of the warmth she had to his soul and it helped him making him feel like a better man "You have got no idea what it is to have you back, little lady" he whispered and then pulling away from Lily, taking a better look at her "I think I am going to have to have you under lock and key for how lovely you are looking".

"Wish you all would stop saying that" Lily said out loud to everyone "You all seen me have a big lemon cake?".

"Well it is hard not say it when it is true" John said to her, being his turn to say hello and give her a hug "It is good to have you back. Seen any of your relatives yet?".

"Only the important ones" she admitted, looking around at everyone "All of you here in this room".

Ada had enough of everyone having their turn with Lily "Alright, alright. You all have had your turn and now it is mine to see my best friend!".

There were laughs galore when the two girls gave each other a hug. Both were inseparable as children, teenagers and then women. They knew each other's pain when it come to even being in the same vicinity as a boy "Well look at you now! Have you got yourself a man at all?".

Tommy's eye had became pointed and Pol had a smirk on her face. Of course Ada had to ask that question and everyone looked around at each other, all waiting to hear her answer "I have been too busy to even notice anyone that looks at me".

"You have got that right" Polly had whispered, peering from the side of her eyes at Tommy.

"Polly…" he warned quietly "Get those ideas out of your head won't you. We have only just got everyone back together. Let it be".

"Only if the curtains are lifted will I stop" she quipped back "God knows stubbornness is contagious between the two of you. You both are so blind to each other".

Polly got up, going to the stove and finished getting the stew ready for everyone. The table was huge. It made Lily smile going to her regular seat in between Arthur and Tommy, whom held the chair out for her.

Looking up, she smiled at her best friend and then all around at her family "Thank you".

The rabbit stew was dished out and Lily of course got her favourite piece, being the leg. It was filled with amazing root vegetables and delicious waxy potatoes. On the side they all had a piece of bread to dunk in the dark sauce. The first spoonful was divine, and she moaned in delight, taking her piece of bread and scooping up some sauce. Savouring every single taste "This is absolutely amazing Polly. I had missed this so much".

Lily felt a little uncomfortable because of the attention from everyone's gazes and put all of her attention into eating her food. Tommy saw the emotions running through her head and the cracks were starting to show "Come on now, we all know Lily can talk under water. Let's not prove it she can eat and talk at the same time, we will have all of her dinner on the table".

"We all know she can" Tommy commented, laughter filled the dining room and the attention going away from her.

One of Lily's hands was down by her side, she reached for Tommy's hand and he moved his hand to hers without anyone else knowing it. Lily squeezed it, saying her thanks for him saving her in that situation. He rubbed his thumb along her hand. Tommy knew what it was like, having all the attention on you and not being able to cope with the attention.

Everyone became distracted, having conversations with one and other. Lily was finding that her eyes were becoming heavy and almost falling asleep at one stage because her head fell onto Tommy's shoulder. He chuckled, nodding the sleeping lady back awake "We had best get you back to bed, hey".

"It is a walk to my hotel so I had bet get going" Lily said.

"No, nonsense. You are not staying in no hotel" Arthur commented, pointing down onto the table "You can stay here".

"You can have your old room from when you used to stay here. We always kept it as yours for good luck of you coming home" Ada commented, then adding "Although it will need to be re decorated to look a bit nicer".

"Come on now, being the gentleman, I am, I will show you to your room" Tommy told her.

"Arthur and I will go and collect your things, bringing them by here" John said and got up off his feet "Come on now Arthur".

Lily scooted her chair back, standing and stretching out the kinks in her tired muscles. She yawned and tilted her neck back and forth "Thank you for letting me stay Aunt Pol".

"No need to thank me" Pol admired the young woman for the humility Lily had, the respect was there "It is what you do if you are family. This will always be your home, no matter what".

Everyone bids their good night to her, each giving her a hug and a kiss to the cheeks and saying their sweet dreams.

"So, bets on anyone how long it is going take them to come to their senses?" John joked.

They were walking up the stairs, Lily yawning loudly and rubbing her eyes and the man behind her laughed at her "God you are so damn stubborn, Lillian"

Lily rolled her eyes and despite her facing away from him, he knew she did "Oh shut up Thomas Shelby or I will kick your ass to kingdom come!".

Tommy eyes were a little brighter, enjoying their usual banter once again "Stop being such a pompous little princess will you and get moving up these stairs. You look absolutely haggard and tired!".

There was a ghost of a smile on her face "I am not that tired", Lily turned to face her best friend in life. She loved his light bright blue eyes and she was smiling like as if she was the happiest woman in the world. To be back home was the best feeling in the world.

The look on Tommy's face, the scepticism was evident. Tommy took one step closer, she was so much shorter than him "And why aren't you tired? Is there a reason why little Chere" Chere is Tommy's own little private nickname for her. Chere was a word in Romany meaning the word, light. Lily being his light in life.

Closing her eyes, she took in a breath and let out a content sigh "All the tension is gone from my shoulders. I am relieved to be back where I belong here in Small Heath with all of you".

She was dancing a little on her feet to turn around "I don't want to be anywhere else but here. Home is where the heart is after all" but she got a little too close to the edge and began to slip down.

It gave Tommy half a heart attack, feeling his skin jump like he had an electric shock. Tommy was quick with his reflexes, catching her as she fell into his arms. Her green eyes were glassy and red, half closed. She yawned big. Tommy scoffed, shaking his head "Yeah, sure you aren't tired because I got you in my arms because you are not being able to stand on your own two feet".

Lily just shrugged melancholy and went to turn but Tommy scooped her up in his arms seeing she was just about going to fall asleep on her feet once again. The rest of the family would kill him if she slipped and fell down the stairs, hurting herself. As Tommy walked down the hall way to her old bed room, he looked down. Tommy shook his head because Lily was already sound asleep. His brows became furrowed with worry on feeling how light she felt in his arms. Where the hell had she been to be in a state like this? So light? Pol was right indeed, she needed more meat on her bones and a little more roundness on her cheeks. Tommy would make sure of it with all hearty meals, lemon cake and raspberry cordial she could ask for. There were dark circles under her eyes and like creases in between her eye brows that showed all the worry she had been through. He was concerned "How much have you been sleeping?" he whispered, "You look as if you are at death's door".

Carefully, Tommy kneeled just a little and turned the door knob to open the door. The room was a little drab, but it will soon be spruced up enough.

Tommy didn't want to, but he had to wake her up to get her to bed "Lily, chere. You need to open your eyes and have a good night sleep in a nice, soft bed. Something you deserve, love" he whispered in a soft voice, only wanting to just stir her up so she could just as easy fall back asleep once again "You need to get some rest, so you can get rid of those dark circles so we all can better see you pretty green eyes".

She stirred a little from her slumber, eyes only just a little bit opened "Mmm okay. But I need a night gown or shirt to sleep in please. Arthur would kill you if I got to bed wearing one of your shirts to bed again. Remember last time?".

He certainly didn't want to get his in the face again his older brother "I will go and get one from Ada's room".

Tommy got up from his knees and headed out of the door, running abruptly into Ada, whom had a nightie and a dressing gown in her arms. She had a teasing look on her face "Figure you would be in there Thomas".

He took the clothes from her hands "It is not what you think Ada".

Ada crossed her arms "Oh I know, it was never that between you two. Because you know if you fuck this up, you really are in big trouble with everyone in this house hold".

"Good night, Ada. See you in the morning".

Quietly, Tommy walked back into her room. She was still awake and reading a book. Lily always loved reading anything and everything she could get her hands on. It was no surprise to Tommy that she went of and became a surgeon. Lily would have studied her heart out, her head never leaving a study book. Lily put the book back down, straightening herself out "Sorry, force of habit to have a book in my hand and to be reading something".

Tommy gave her the nightie and dressing gown "Your head was always in the clouds full of dreams and ideas. It got you to who you are now. A female surgeon in 1919, that there is a revolutionary thing".

She stood up from her bed, giving him a kiss on the cheek "Also with the help of all of you here as well. All the kicking up the ass and giving me some peace and quiet in the house to study".

He rolled his eyes at her "When have you been shy about a hug, come here".

It felt good to hold her, it felt cliché for Tommy but everything just seemed better Lily was back. He felt at ease and relaxed. She still smelt the same of her favourite vanilla oil.

"I am going to put my best Peaky Blinder voice on here" Tommy whispered.

Lily laughed "You know you don't scare me Thomas Shelby".

Tommy nodded his head "Well I can at least try. By order of the Peaky Blinders, I want you to have a good night's sleep"

Lily laughed, pushing him playfully in the shoulder "Good night, Tommy".

Tommy, for the first time in a long time he had found himself sleeping soundly. He didn't need the pipe to smoke and there was no need for the whiskey. In his dreams, there was always screaming, and the sound of shovels being dug into the dirt. Tommy woke up in the haze, but he could still hear muffled screams from outside his room. And for once it wasn't him.

It was beginning to get cold in Small Heath. Winter was coming, and it is going to be a cold and nasty one for everyone in town. The floor boards were chilly underneath Tommy's feet when he got up out of bed. He remembered how much Lily strangely loved the winter, but she was always so cold because of it. She was a mental case when it snowed, and no one could stop her excitement. He walked to his door and stepped out to the hall way, looking around. Ever since working in the tunnels at Somme, Tommy's hearing had become attuned to any sounds behind a wall and he looked directly at her door "Lily" he whispered, confusion on his face.

A sleepy Ada had stepped out of her room, her face filled with worry "What's going on Tommy? Is everything okay?". She looked at Lily's door, then at Tommy "What is going on with Lily".

Tommy could see that Ada was worried about her best friend, but he also knew Lily would feel embarrassed about waking anyone of them up "Lily is just having nightmares, go back to bed"

"I can go in if you would like?" Ada offered.

"No, I will. You can go back to bed" Tommy voiced.

And what was behind the door, it broke his heart into pieces. Lily had tears running down her face and was sitting up in bed, looking like a wreck. She looked broken down and empty. Her eyes were open, but she was still asleep. Tommy knew that look on her face, he had held the same look many times in his life "Lily?".

"Where's my medical bag?" she asked in her dreamy state, looking around in her bed "I need my medical bag".

Worriedly, he walked over and got down to his knees, looking up to her "Why do you need your medical bag, love?".

Her breathing was becoming laboured, starting to become hypertensive "Someone was hurt in the tunnels and it could be one of the Shelby's. I need to get down there!".

The colour drained from Tommy's face and he felt like his whole stomach was going to come up. Lily had followed them all the way to the Somme "You were at the Somme, Lily".

"We have got to be quick, the Germans are only twenty feet away from that wall. We need to get him out" Lily whispered, staring into space.

God, she had gone down in the tunnels and had gotten close to the Germans. The Shelby's owed her more than any of them could imagine. Sacrificing her own sanity for the slight chance she could have saved them.

Instinctively he had to protect her. Tommy got up on the bed pulled her into a hug. His heart broke into a million pieces at the trembling body in his arms. "Lily, you aren't in France anymore. You are back here in England and in Small Heath with me, your Tommy Shelby. You need to wake up Chere! Wake up to where it is all real to where you are home".

"The shovels, Tommy. I can hear the shovels. Please stop the shovels Tommy. I don't want to hear them anymore" She closed her eyes, squeezing away the tears and opening them back up, looking into Tommy's blue eyes "Tommy? I'm not dreaming, am I? I am awake? I'm with you now?" she panted.

As bad as he was feeling, how his head was hurting and his heart crushing into a million pieces in his chest "Aye, it is me Lily and you are safe in my arms. Nothing is going to happen to you. I am going to make sure of it" Tommy promised, taking her in his arms and squeezing her "Nothing is going to hurt you ever again on my watch".

As much as Tommy didn't want, he was looking at her crying face. His hand tenderly on her face "Why did you follow us to such a horrid place, aye? Why would you do something crazy like that?".

Lily was feeling tired and having not being able to sleep for a long while had been making her feel exhausted. So to be able to finally be able to sleep was a massive of sense of relief.

Lily was smiling, a sad one at that but she was "Family. I couldn't lose any more of my family. Everyone here, you are all the real family I have left to live for".

They were both mentally exhausted "Come on, let's get to sleep aye. We both need our beauty sleep".

"Okay" she replied, nodding sleepily.

Tommy lowered them both into her bed and pulled up the covers. Lily snuggled into Tommy's side, putting one arm over his chest and the other tucked up on her body "Love you Thomas".

He tenderly kissed her temple "Love you too, Lillian. Now try and go to sleep now. Everything will be better in the morning".

All was right in the world now that balance was restored with the leading light in Small Heath.


	2. Horse Encounter

It was late in the day and the sun was descending from the sky fast, making it dark all around. The chilly night-time air was settling in quick with a bellowing fog that was appearing. It was floating like as it was a ghost whilst it crawled across the ground like a flowing smoke, engulfing the woods behind in its wake. Making it harder for Tommy Shelby to see and find his pain in his back side, Lily Evans. An anxious lump formed in his throat. Tommy took off his hat and anxiously ran his hand through his short-cropped hair. Tommy took a moment to calm his mind from going crazy. He closed his eyes to gather his thoughts to stay calm as he could in the situation at hand. God he was determined to look for Lily just so he could give her a stern scolding to for giving him this heart attack today because of the little adventure she wanted to have. Why did Lily have to be so damn stubborn to have run off like this without an escort let alone somewhere where no one knew where she was? There were a lot of people that were out to get the Peaky Blinders to cause any sort of damage. To get to Lillian would mean getting to them all. It would be a harsh way to shatter their lives. She was the most innocent one out of the lot of them.

Tommy was out searching on the main riding trails of the woods, looking along the paths that she would ride close to home the most. This trail had a few jumping logs Lily loved to go over with her horses. This was his first pick to look at before the others.

There were small drops of rain that began falling on his face, beading down underneath his collar. Tommy looked up, seeing the sky was dark and daunting, the showers came down harder.

All the Peaky Blinders were looking for Lillian after she didn't show up for her lunch at Polly's. Tommy had gone to her manor far out into the country away from Small Heath. And when Tommy had got there, he had found out from the stable staff that Lillian had ridden off with a horse that was being sent off to be made into glue. Tommy groaned frustratedly, gritting his teeth hard when he left the stable. Everyone knew once Lily set her mind to something, there was no stopping her in doing what she wanted to do. And there was no one that could tell her differently, not even the infamously notoriously bad ass Tommy Shelby.

"Come on now" Taking his gloves off, Tommy wiped away the rain from his face as he stretched his hearing to try and see if there was anything he could catch "Where the bloody hell are you, Chere".

Tommy took a moment to take in his surroundings, seeing if he could find any signs if she had been around with this horse. Just a few metres off, he saw an out of place broken bush and looking down saw a hoof print.

"Oh come on…" a female voice yelled out "You have got to bloody be kidding me I swear".

"Lillian, it is Tommy" Shaking his head and started to jog over to where Lillian would be. These parts were notorious for unstable, softened ground "Do not move, you will sink faster!" Tommy knew these woods like the back of his hand and where Lillian was with this horse, he knew was a giant sink hole no doubt.

The rain was beading down in little droplets off his long black coat, his hat was keeping the water away from his eyes. Regular ponds in the area had just about become large pools of water from the down pour that was hammering down. Mud coated his boots and began making its way up his trouser legs. If Tommy's clothes were like this, lord help the maids who cleaned Lillian's clothes because he just knew that she would be in a muddy state.

Tommy pushed aside a bush to make way to the clearing where Lillian and the horse would be. It was a beautiful looking creature, blue and dapple grey in colour. A forelock that reached over its nose. It's flowing man hair that was almost if it were Lillian's. And its tail that reached down to the ground was naturally curly. Tommy could see the horse eyes that it had a spirited look in them "We have had everyone looking out for you all day! You have Polly in a fit of worry not knowing where you were!".

"What else was I supposed to do?" Her face covered in mud showing well clear the tracks of tears that fell down her face "He was going to be turned into glue Tommy just because he was a little different".

"Tell me you don't see that spirited look in his eyes" The horse nestled his nose into her hair, clearly bonded to her already "He just needs a chance, just like my brother and I had with your family. You all could have ran for the hills and be done with us but none of you did. You stuck by us".

Tommy gave into his remorseful emotions. Lillian didn't even know she could do what was doing to him "Alright, I will help you".

Crying women and dying horses were the bane of his existence, his weakness. And here he had both, Lillian crying and a horse that was condemned to death. Sighing, he wiped away the excess water on his face, took off his over coat and jacket. Tommy held out his hand to help her out of the sludge "Come on then, let's get you out of that mud hole and bring the lead rope with you to give to me".

There was mud covering from her head to toe, all through her hair "I can always rely on you, Tommy", he wiped away a splash of mud on Lily's face, taking the lead rope from her hand "Thank you".

Lily was shaking from the cold; her lips were turning a slight shade of blue. Tommy shook his head and took his jacket, holding it out to her. His eyebrows were raised and put on his best stern face "Put this coat on because if you catch your death and there was something I could have done about it, everyone would have my head".

"Oh Aunt Polly would have a field day, wouldn't she" She rolled her eyes, a cheeky glint in her eyes "I would get a scolding from Aunt Polly for being stupid despite with the genius mind I have".

"She just worries about you is all" Tommy shook his hat to get rid of whatever water that was sitting on top "Be careful…"

"Of the razors that are sewn into the peaks of the caps" Lily answered, taking the cap from his hand and putting it on her head "I know the drill Tommy".

"I know you do" Polly would have his balls in a vice once she saw Lily dressed up like this. Lillian always had to look like the proper lady that she was with the name of Evans "But this does suits you! We could make a Peaky Blinder of you yet".

She was ready to get the gelding out of the mud "Let's get this show on the road then".

Tommy rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows, not that it would make much of a difference with this weather or the mud everywhere that was around. Carefully, Tommy got down into the unstable sink hole. And being closer, the horse was around 17hh. And absolute giant of a horse. With a gentle touch, Tommy ran his hands over the horse, whispering quiet words of Romani. He smirked with a cheeky glint in his eye "Understand anything I am saying, Lily?".

There was always a little banter between Lily and Tommy. In this instance Tommy was teasing her about the lessons he had been giving her for speaking gypsy Romani "Of course I do, Tommy. Just because I stormed off a few times doesn't mean I don't remember what you taught me".

"I am impressed" A soft grin appeared on Tommy's face as he gently patted the horses face "Clearly you aren't all looks then, Lady Lillian Evans".

"Those sorts of words do not work on me Tommy" Her face contorted in mock disgust, not thinking that way of herself let alone taking the compliment from Tommy "And besides, any males that come my way usually heads for the hills running because they either see a glimpse of my weirdness, see me as the crazy horse girl or you lot give them the look of death!".

It was unfair for Lillian to be treated the way she was by her own aristocratic social circle. They were cruel to her, saying awful things about her being in the same circle as the Peaky Blinders. She wasn't interested in the glitz and glamour of the first-class society. She saw the Shelby's as her own kin, her family. Lillian shrugged her shoulders "It doesn't matter anyway, all of you are all I need. You are the one of the only ones that doesn't think I am strange just because I know all about numbers, remembering all the stuff I know".

Tommy never liked to see her sad. Sad looking women was his weakness but to see no smile on Lillian's face. That was a whole other matter entirely "No, I don't think you are strange. You are just a little different is all. All of those people who torment you are just scared because they don't understand you".

"You do always know what to say Thomas, thank you" The sadness disappeared from her face, a little hint of a smile "Now let's finally get this horse out of the mud".

Tommy ran his hand over the house, whispering soothing words in Romani. It was always a beautiful sight to see when Tommy worked with horses. There was a bit of magic about it. He looked up to Lillian, speaking softly "Walk away now Lily and he will walk out, following you".

She nodded, taking a deep breath and clicked her tongue on command. Lillian's feet were slipping on the sludge beneath her. Tommy was now behind the horse, pushing with all his strength. He turned and placed his back to the horse.

"Be careful Tommy!" Lillian called out.

"This horse won't kick me. I can see it in his eyes"

Then the front left hoof came loose and took a step forward. The right hoof then gained better traction and heaved itself out of the mud.

Now that the horse was out of the mud, Tommy could now get a better look at the beautiful animal. Despite being coated with thick sludge, he could tell the horse was a beauty with his long spindly legs and lean muscles. Just by looking in the horse's eyes, Tommy could see he had a that ferocious fire in its belly.

If the horse was covered with mud, then it looked like Lillian had swum in it because she covered head to toe with all sorts of sludge. Her expensive tanned ankle boots were in recognisable. Her skirt was wet all the way up to her knees. The expensive jacket she had gotten off her rich and horrid Aunt was laying discarded on the ground gladly. Tommy's coat swum on her small frame, but it was keeping her dry. The baker boy hat of his was too big for Lily, almost slipping over her eyes. Curls of her hair had fallen out and were twisting up from the damp.

The horse was now at ease, relaxed with them both "Have you thought of a name for him yet?".

That classic look of Lillian kindness appeared on her face. It was a cute smile with her petite apple cheeks showing up a little more. It was a sense of relief for Tommy to even see that little happy glint in her light green eyes "Trodaire".

"Irish Gaelic meaning for fighter" Tommy nodded his head, tying the lead rope to form a pair of reins "The name suits him. You can see it in his eyes is a fighter. This one here has spirit".

The mist became heavier, causing drops to bead down on her face. Tommy bent down, forming his hands in a cup "Come on, we will get home quicker to Small Heath if we ride back. And be damned if I am letting you get a cold because then you will turn into a right royal princess".

She screwed up her nose at him, squinting her eyes and poked her tongue out at him "Not as bad you lot…".

Carefully he hoisted her up on to the back of Trodaire. Lillian shifted forward on the horse, making room for Tommy to get behind her. Without a hitch, Tommy easily hoisted himself up onto the dapple-grey gelding. Lillian leaned forward, gathering the reins and handing them back to Tommy.

A grin appeared on his face, leaning close into Lillian that she could feel his breath on her cheek and appearing to jokingly flirting with her "Thank you my dear lady".

She rolled her eyes, playfully pushing back into him and looking up at him "Are you flirting with me Thomas Shelby".

Tommy cheekily kissed her on the cheek, Lillian rolled her eyes at him as Tommy clicked his tongue to trot Trodaire on "Arthur would put his hat to my throat if it were".

It was hard for Lillian and Ada to go out, let alone even to get asked out by a boy. Ada was spirited and it drove her crazy. She always found a way to escape the boys. Lillian didn't mind, she loved to just find a spot to read or go out to riding with Tommy on the estate. She wasn't the sort of girl who would want to go out and have a late-night dance with a boy anyway. The boys were grateful at least she didn't give them all that sort of heart attack.

Any normal lady of her class of the time would have cringed and stayed inside, lounging on their couches and drinking champagne by the bottle. Not Lillian. Here she was with her eyes closed and head laid back into Tommy, taking in the cold weather as her own blessing.

Looking down, Tommy shook his head in wonder at Lillian. She is the eldest daughter from one of the wealthiest families in the area. Lillian came into their lives and she chose the Shelby's as her closest friends with the likes of them. She was their family.

The both were just on the outskirts of Small Heath, just around the corner from his Uncle Charlie's stable yard "What are you thinking about?".

"Now, now" A cheeky smirk appeared on her face "Are you sure you want to know what is going on inside of my head, Tommy"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders, leaning down to talk into her ear "Believe it or not yes I do as scary as that may seem with the way your mind works" He leaned back, sitting upright "That uncanny mind of yours has always been a mystery to me".

"Lillian! Look at you!" The colour drained from her face hearing the boom of Arthur as he walked up to her and Tommy "Where the bloody hell have you been? And where did you find this horse?"

"Oooohhhh Lillian is in trouble" John and William hung back, sniggering behind their hands.

She glared at them, sticking her finger up at them "Shove it up your ass you two!".

Curly had come out of the stables and was the first to put his hand out to help Lillian down "Hey, the princess looks like a Peaky Blinder Princess. Hey, a Peaky Blinder Princess!" Curley chuckles to himself.

And from that day on Curley's nick name stuck like glue. Lady Lillian Evans was known as the Peaky Blinder's Princess.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early in the morning, barely even dawn. Outside fog drifted through the streets, weaving out and bout in swirling patterns. Tommy and Lillian were still curled up together in bed, not want to yet both with the world that wasn't even up itself. It was in no way sexual but platonic to just being each other's comfort from the horrors they chose to ignore in that precious moment.

The chill in the air was on that would make a person's breath go white even inside away from the elements. The small sound of the pitter and patter of the rain hit the window making a lulling sound that made it even harder to get out of bed. Lily shivered in her sleep; her nose screwed up a little that caused little wrinkles around her cute little nostrils. Tommy, half-awake himself reached over and pulled her a little closer to get her warmer against him. Lillian was always small, and petite compared to others. But it was clear the war had taken a toll on her body "I still don't get why you like the winter more than the summer, Chere. You are always so damn cold. I remember when you used to always stick your hands down the back of our coats because they were always so icy to the touch".

"Now come on now, Thomas. You know the answer regarding to the question of winter" Lily's eyes fluttered open slowly, opening her eyes to look straight into Tommy's bright blue ones "Because I can then rug up nice and warm, lay in bed on my rare days off just like this with a hands".

Tommy tucked a loose pair of hair from her face and behind her ear. No one would ever believe that Tommy Shelby would simply be sharing a bed for comfort not pleasure "And I with a firey beautiful gypsy lady by my side"

"You and your words, Thomas" She thought back to the happy days before the war, when times were easier and happier for them all "The times are different now, ever since the war. I can't sleep in on my days off nor do I like to sit idle in one spot. Sometimes loud noises scare me and make me jump/ None of us returned from France the same, did we? We all came back different, something else altogether. A shell of our former selves".

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door, making Tommy look up intimidatingly and put his arms over her "Relax the both of you. It is me, Pol. You two might want to get up now. I know how you both like getting on with the day before everyone else even wake up. Got some tea brewing for you both. Lily I got you some porridge for you to eat Lillian, lord knows we need to start getting some meat on your bones".

"See" A chuckle came from Lily and she shook her head "I told you nothing goes by Aunt Pol".

It was a rare thing to happen lately, but a rather large smile appeared on Tommy's face. Lily's eyes softened at it being so long she had seen it "Guess this smile will be kept behind closed doors between us both?".

"Well, you certainly have not lost that little gift of yours being able to read between the lines so easily" Tommy shook his head with no shock on his face "You are a dangerous woman". Happy memories came flooding through his clogged-up mind, freeing it up. He had not forgotten how perspective Lily was of everyone around her. The sweet girl knew when someone was upset, happy and even could tell the difference between lies and truth "Appearances have to be kept up. But I do let a certain selective young green-eyed lady who knows me the best to see that smile on the odd occasion" Tommy teased

her eyes at him and playfully nudged Tommy on the shoulder, getting out of bed "I am very flattered with those words Thomas Shelby but you know those sort of words do not work with me"

His eye brows raised, a teasing look in his eyes "Oh you are calling me by my fall name now, are you?" There was one thing he knew Lily didn't like to be called "Lady Lillian Elizabeth Evans".

That name just made Lillian feel teased because it painted a picture of what society thought she should be. Lillian's lips were pursed together tensely and a smart ass look formed on her face as she took a small pillow off the sitting chair and turned around to throw it at him. One hand was on her hip, whilst with the other hand she held up her middle finger at Tommy "You are an arse, Thomas".

Tommy replies, always loving the reaction he got from her "A loveable arse though, one that you have seen a few times over the years".

"I know" A grossed-out look appeared on her face and she turned to face him, with her clothes in hand "Not all by chance might I add".

"Lillian" Tommy had that all-knowing thoughtful look on his face and she knew not to toy with him in that moment "I wish I you hadn't followed us all the France, seen all you had and then more. It is something you should not have seen".

"Oh you know the answer already to that one" With her head slightly tilted and an idle, all knowing sad smile was on her face "What else was I supposed to do? Stay back in Small Heath pointlessly whilst all the people I love went off to a bloody war while I sit and do nothing".

"Jesus Christ, Lillian" A shadow of a smirk appeared on his face, shook his head and got up off her bed "Why do you have to be so stubborn".

"I didn't want to lose any more family and I didn't want to be left alone" Lillian shrugged her shoulders with a nonchalant look on her face, knowing what she was about to say was meant from the heart "I know my last name is different to yours, but I still count myself as a Shelby".

What was he going to do with her? "Well, you had best get dressed and come down to breakfast" Looking outside, Tommy saw it was yet again a cold and dreary day in Watery Lane. Getting out of bed, he picked up her overcoat that was hanging on the chair and handed it to her "If I know from past experiences, I believe we will have a busy day ahead of us once we find out what you want to do being back in this town".

Despite the time that had passed since that Lily had lived in Small Heath, she couldn't believe Tommy still had his old habits going on. One would think Lily could go out even with one of the Peaky Blinders members "You are coming out with me today? I only have to go to the estate. Don't you have business or something to do rather than walking me around. One of the boys could follow me around so you can do what you have to do".

Oh there was no way on hell that was going to happen on Tommy's watch "You are back in Small Heath. We need to make sure everyone gets the message that you are not to be touched. So, on your first day I will be the one to walk you around and help with whatever you need to".

It was back to old times for Lillian, not that she minded because it has been so long since anything felt normal "So there will be no point fighting you in being my escort then Tommy?".

"Exactly" Tommy told her.

She sighed, fixing her hair in a semi neat braid "Well, you are in luck Tommy because I am in a good mood and not going to fight you on this one. I am looking forward to showing all of you lot how it should be done with your accounts"

"I am going to not push my luck on this one" Tommy

"Oh piss off" Lillian

"There the Irish girl we all know and love is!" Tommy called out, peering over his shoulder to see Lillian with a cheeky smirk on her face and closing her door.

Oh Small Heath was no longer going to be the quiet town. The Shelby name is going to be something else now that the Peaky Blinder Princess was back in town.

"What the hell is matter with you because I know that look on your face" Pol wasn't stupid, she saw the anxious look in Tommy's eyes, and she knew something was up as soon as he walked into the dining room. Tommy had that doom and gloom look about himself "Tell me? What is the matter?".

Tommy lit his smoke, sitting down at the table and took a deep breath before he spoke "I wasn't going crazy back in France when I thought I had seen Lillian out in the fields amongst the blood and gore" He sat down at the table, not caring for the toast Polly had made but poured himself a cup of tea "It wasn't just an image I thought I had imagined. She was there at the Somme war front with the rest of us".

Realisation hit Pol like a large truck and put her hand over mouth, sitting down on her chair. The terror on her face when she realised the truth "Jesus bloody Christ. Lily is going to remember everything from that bloody war".

"You thought we were all bad with our horrors of the mind. Lillian is also incredibly bloody good at hiding it all" Tommy lit a cigarette, shaking his head "She is going to have the fears for the rest of her life all for trying to look after us at Somme".

"What the hell?" John was standing there, wiping his hand over his face in disbelief as he walked into the dining room with Arthur "Are you kidding me?".

"She was bloody there" Arthur was the oldest and was meant to prevent this sort of thing with his younger siblings. Especially since she was female and wasn't meant to be there. She was meant to be at home with Ada "Oh Lillian, your poor sweetheart"

Tommy looked up, closing his eyes and shaking his head "Don't make a big fuss, will you? You know Lillian hates that sort of thing".

Polly crossed her arms, cursing whatever evils that were in the world to curse such a beautiful young lady with a lifetime of horrors in her mind "Alright, we can all shut up about it now because she will be down soon enough. And we all know what her temper is like".

There was a pot of tea, a teacup and a bowl of porridge that was placed next to Tommy, her usual spot at the table. The creak of the stars let them all know that Lillian was on her way down.

Without even looking up from his paper, Tommy spoke "Arthur, do not say a word to her, okay?".

"What?" Arthur shifted in his seat, knowing he got a told you so look from Tommy and muttered. He was looking a little bashful being told off by Tammy "I wasn't going to say anything to her".

"Yeah, right" John scoffed, shaking his head "We all know Lillian could do no wrong in your eyes. Butter wouldn't melt in her mouth with you, would it".

Polly tried to keep Lillian in check with her social status because she was indeed a lady. But Lillian always fought back and embraced her gypsy side "Oh for pete's sake, Lillian it is your first day in town and you are dressed like that".

"What?" Lillian asked, looking around at all of them "I am dressed like I normally would do of I was home, in Small Heath?".

John scoffed, hiding his smirk from behind his cup of tea. Arthur nodded proud of this woman who was like his little sister "You look lovely, Lillian. A true Brummy lady".

"Polly," Tommy glanced up from his paper, putting it down and look at her proud "What did you expect? She is the Peaky Blinder Princess after all".

She was wearing a long, dark navy-blue flowing skirt with ankle laced up boots and a tucked in white blouse. It was cold outside, raining a little so she had chosen her favourite oversized long coat on top of her jacket with a floppy bake boy hat on.

"Well, I know there is certainly no use fighting it if I have learnt anything from raising you" Polly uncrossed her arms and point to her spot at the table "Well, you could have least brushed your hair to be a little more lady like at least for me".

A smirk appeared on John's face "I think she already did Aunt Pol"

Sticks her finger up at him "Since when have I ever been a lady?" Lillian's hair was indeed braided but albeit a messy one "Jack ass".

"It is in your name, Lady Lillian Evans!" John told her, his eyes just been able to be seen over the top of the newspaper, giving her a cheeky look in her eye "Do we all remember your 14th birthday party when we all found out you hadn't kissed a boy and Tommy took it upon himself to be the man".

"You all like to tease me, don't you?" Lillian said them all.

It was a night to remember, well just remembered by them all because they all had a bit too much drink. It was a party in the open fields of the Evans estate. Food was plentiful and alcohol was endless. Lillian, through her drunken rants, had admitted she had not been kissed by a boy and sulked a little bit about it to the boys. Tommy wasn't having any of that and he was going to be the first one to kiss her. It was even in front of all the boys. There were teasing's of proposal and marriage. It made Lillian's cheeks go a light shade of pink, hiding her face in Tommy's shoulder at the time. And that very moment was caught quick by the photographer. Even a blind man could see the bond that was there in between Lillian Evans and Thomas Shelby.

She looked around whilst eating her breakfast. The look of the porridge was making her salivate and happily picked up her spoon, over filling it with porridge and eating it hungrily. And it was delightful with the apricot jam "Where is Ada by the way?".

"She wasn't in her bed, so probably snuck out during the night" Polly told her.

Lillian took a sip of her tea, giving all of the boys a pointed look "And what are all of you doing up now anyway? You both are normally just getting home now from a night out at the Garrison".

They both had shifted uncomfortable, a little embarrassed "We wanted to be up and make your breakfast".

"Thank you" she was grateful for the yummy goodness with the mouthful she took "This will keep me going to lunch".

"More like till morning tea with your appetite" John muttered behind his cup of tea, getting himself up out of his chair "You may be the size of a mouse, but we all know you eat like one of the thoroughbreds at the race track".

Arthur had gotten up out of his chair also, walking around to the back of "Stop picking on her will you, John. Lillian had just got back here to us. Do you really want to end up back into hospital with another broken nose because you pissed her off again?".

"Alright, the white flag is up" John rolled his eyes, finishing his cup of tea and putting the cup down onto the table.

John took the last bite of his toast, moving his chair back and got up to go and give Lillian a goodbye kiss on the cheek "Try not to scare too many people today will you two?".

"Can't promise anything with the look that one has" Lillian shrugged her shoulders as Arthur followed suit, holding her hand because he couldn't quite believe she was back "We all know Tommy would just have to stand in the middle of a field and he would scare off the crows".

"Alright, are you ready to see your old desk again?" Tommy asked her.

John and Arthur exchanged a look behind Lillian which isn't missed by Tommy. John had a shit eating grin on his face and Arthur rolled his eyes at him, hitting him in the kidney. He would deal with John later because he knew what John was implying and it certainly did not reflect well on Lillian's image. Arthur didn't even want to even think of what John was insinuating because it made his skin crawl.

She turns around, seeing John in pain. Arthur had his arm around John's shoulder, holding him up "You two have a nice day out, won't you".

"Well then" Lillian turns back to Tommy, rolling her eyes "Let's get on with our day then".

Aunt Pol was just about bursting with joy at the sight of the interaction between Lillian and the brothers. Tears were brimming her eyes because she is seeing the ghosts of who the boys all once were before they went to France to the war. It was like seeing long, lost history in the present. Pol took a deep breath, picking up Lillian's scarf and wrapping her neck, tenderly touching her cheek like any mother would "Alright, you two best get going".

"Love you Aunt Polly" Lillian said, giving the woman who is a mother to her, a hug "Love you to the moon and back".

"Love you too sweet heart" Aunt Pol replied, rubbing her back and pulling out of the hug "And you bloody well look after our girl out there today or there will be trouble, _Thomas!_ "

"Will do" Tommy answered, knowing full well that was no empty threat from his Aunt. She was a tiger when it came to any of her family. Especially her little orphan children.

Tommy put his hand on Lillian's waist, ushering her through the curtains to the door that lead to the betting shop. He stopped, turning to face her "Ready are we?".

The flicker of who Tommy once was starting to show on his face just slightly. The corners of his eyes were creased just a touch in the corners. A cheeky glint was in her eyes as he purposely blocked the door on her. It was a funny sigh to see, Lillian standing toe to toe with the infamous Tommy Shelby

She playfully punched him in the shoulder "Just hurry up will you. You should remember how impatient I am".

Of course, he opened the door for her "Punching a Peaky Blinder now are you?" Tommy teased "Bit brave, aren't you? Taunting a Peaky Blinder like that".

"I'm not afraid of any of you" Lillian rolled her eyes at him when she walked past him "I have known you my whole Tommy, I have more dirt and secrets on all of you so don't mess with me alright. I can dish out your dirty little secrets to anyone who wants to know".

It was still a little surreal for her to be standing in the betting shop after so long. Lillian walked around, papers were everywhere and a mess at that. There would be a lot of work involved to get sorted but that didn't matter to her "This mess shouldn't be too much for you then with that brilliant all-knowing mind of yours then".

"Shouldn't take me too long to organise this mess you all have made since the last day I have worked here" Lillian told him.

Tommy walked further into the betting house, his hand in his pockets and a quizzical look came on to his face "Oh I have no doubt about that at all. You always worked miracles with the mess of the books but more so with us".

"You flatter me, Thomas" Lillian replied, loose strands of her hair had fallen over onto her face. It never really liked to play nice, always so thick and long but that's how she liked it. All the Shelby men did. Arthur said her hair reminded him of what a princesses would look like.

He walked up to Lillian, peering down to her and was so close that their noses almost touched "I would like to have my wallet back please".

Lillian smirked and reached into her pocket to get out Tommy's wallet "You are a bit slow Tommy, I thought you would have caught on sooner than now".

Back when they were younger, the Shelby boys had taught her how to throw a punch, handle a gun and a knife but also to pick pocket if she had ever needed to do so to get out of a tight spot. Lillian wanted to be able to handle herself if the time was ever called for. To not always have to rely on the Peaky Blinders to get around anywhere.

"How much did you take?" Tommy questioned her, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

She smirked "Only two pounds. Two pounds that I can buy a new dress with as a welcome back present from you boys".

Tommy leaned in closer, their noses just mere millimetres from each other "Well, I had better take back the new bridle that we all got your and waiting for you at the estate with your horse".

A bright smile appeared on her face, excitement evident all over it "He is at the estate? Already?".

"With a horse that I can ride as well. We can go camping in the fields with a fire and hunt a rabbit like we used to" Tommy said.

Lillian jumped about with excitement. She waved her hands about a little bit before quickly jumping into Tommy and wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck "Thank you, Tommy. Thank you so much".

"Your bags are already in the car" It was hard to keep his feelings in check holding her there in his arms. Lillian still smelt of sweet vanilla and flowers. Her hair still as soft as ever, little pieces of hair falling out of her braid. Tommy would always do whatever it was to make her happy and see that smile on her face. Especially more so after what she had done for them all at Somme "You are welcome, Chere".

"You are amazing, Tommy" Pulling apart, hoping they could get there sooner rather than later "Can we go now? Please? I want to get there as soon as possible".

He loved seeing her smile like that. All excited and youthful. For a split moment it was if the war had never happened. Leaning down, Tommy smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes "Only because you asked nicely".

Quickly, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to go outside "Come on then. We need to hurry so we can get there in time! You know Alcott and Mrs Williams will make a fuss of us coming back".

Tommy wound up the car, calling out to her "I have no doubt Mrs Williams will have made her sandwiches and chocolate cake for when the county "princess" arrives".

"You know what they are like. We will have a line-up of the household when we arrive" Lillian told him, nodding her head "They always like to make a fuss whenever I came home. And they always loved having you boys around. It was nice to have that big house full of you lot".

They were just outside of Small Heath when Lillian pulled her hair out of the braid and letting it flow freely "Oh thank god, I can already feel the country air".

"There certainly is something special about it, isn't there" Tommy said, looking beside at Lillian "I always thought of it when I was in the tunnels at the Somme. It helped saved me from losing my mind, amongst other things".

There was always a singular bond between Tommy and Lillian. And the fact that this little aristocratic lady went to the ends of the earth and into the depths of hell of war to find and protect her family. That was a whole other level of brave "I tried looking for you all. Even in the tunnels more times than I can count".

Tommy could see the lines in the corner of her eyes from the lack of sleep she had been obviously having lately. Lillian's smile was there but it only was only a mask to cover up what was really going on through her mind. And Tommy would know because he does the exact same thing but with no smile.

At least Lillian was strong enough to smile because Tommy wasn't. He had lost that smile a long time ago "Even though you didn't find us, you saved us. You are what got us through that damn war just with that mischievous and devil like laugh of yours".

Tommy nodded to the back of the car, they still had a little while to go before they go to her family estate "Polly made you a sandwich with some of her sour plum jam to eat for morning tea. And then you should have a sleep, I will wake you up when we reach the fields near your home".

"Alright" Lillian reached back and got the sandwich, unwrapping it from the paper and taking a bite. She folded up her long coat and used it as a pillow against the window.

Quite often words don't have to be spoken between the two. Little sprinkles of rain scattered the windows. The fields they passed had sheep happily eating the lush green grass. It had been only a couple of minutes since Tommy had looked over at Lillian but she was now sound asleep with her half eaten jam sandwich fallen forgotten on the floor of the car.

The young lady could always fall asleep anyway in the blink of an eye.

The rain by now had dulled to a slight mist of rain when they had reached the Evans estate. And true to the words Lillian had spoken, her trusted household were lined up outside and waiting for their lady patiently. Alcott, the head butler was standing beside the head of female household Alma Williams. The cook, Edith with a young girl which must have been her assistant. There were a few footmen Tommy had recognised from the local town which had a look of fear when they saw it was Tommy Shelby driving the car.

Carefully, he reached over to wake up the sleeping Lady from her peaceful sleep "Lillian, wake up love. We are here".

Lillian slowly stirred from her sleep and shifted in her seat, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes and looking outside. A smile appearing on her face "I knew it, they have the whole brigade out and waiting for me to come home".

Lillian straightened herself up, waiting for the footmen to come and open the door for her. Lillian took his hand to help her out. Tommy had gotten out to the front of the car and watched the reunion between the household and Lillian.

Alcot was the first to take a step forward, looking proud as punch Lillian was back home "Welcome back, Lady Lillian", then looking up to Tommy "And it has been too long, Thomas. But it is good to have you back here as well".

Tommy nodded his hello "Good to be back, Mr Alcot".

Mrs Williams, had tears in her as she reached the girl and engulfed in a her huge hug "Oh my god it has been far too long, my lady".

The older lady took her face in her hands "And you look even more beautiful than you ever had done before. Oh those light green eyes of yours. Just like your mothers".

Looking up, she let go of Lillian and ushered Tommy to her "And don't think you are getting away with not getting a hug from me, Thomas Shelby. Get over here young man"

Mrs Williams and Alcot all welcomed the boys with open arms and no for who they were prejudice. Mrs Smith was always patching the boys up when they got into fights. Or on the really bad nights when their father beat on their mother too hard and they all came to the estate to escape it all. Both heads of households saw the good behind those boys that not too many other people saw behind the razors and tweed clothing.

The old woman put her hands on Tommy's face, seeing right through the wall he held up and saw the horrors he hid behind the wall "Oh my sweet boy".

"Thomas" Mr Alcot held out his hand to shake Tommy's hand "It is good to see you son and to bring our young lady back"

"Like wise, Mr Alcot" Tommy replied "My pleasure to be back".

The footmen got their bag out of the car and taking the bags into the former Abbey. The house had a sense of belonging and worthy of purpose now that the lady of the house was back to run everything. The house was beyond big enough for Lillian and the household but it was her home. It was her life. All the Shelby boys had their own rooms, own footmen when they came to stay.

Lillian and Tommy were led to the tea rom. Where there was an extravagant laid out morning tea. Cakes, sandwiches and pies. And in a canister was a chilled bottled of champagne "Mrs Smith and Alcot, you really have out done yourself. I would have been happy with some tea but French champagne will defiantly do".

"It is just a pleasure to just have you back in the family estate" Mrs Williams said to her.

"I know you will run this household like a tight ship" Mrs Smith stated. "Well, we will leave you two it. I have no doubt that you will be quick at eating your afternoon tea and will be gone in a jiff. Good day to you both".

"Everything is ready for you camp and your supplies for the night are ready. Horses have been fed and watered" Alcot said to them, nodding his good byes.

Looking at the food and champagne, it still felt a little odd to her even though the war had ended "I am still getting used to getting back to all of this. I don't know how long it will before it. If it ever does".

Tommy had popped the champagne, pouring the bubbly liquid into the tall glasses "I don't think it ever well be normal to any of us we just pretend it does".

She took a sip of the alcohol, taking in the bitterness and bubbles "So, what do you take to sleep at night?".

He kept silent, taking a sip from his own glass of alcohol and taking a sandwich. Lillian did really know how to know exactly what was wrong with him. She saw right through his act "I suspect you know that answer already, Lillian".

"I could smell it in your room. Not that I blame you. I say anything that helps you sleep at night and then so be it. Be damned with what it is".

"My, my you certainly have changed haven't you" Tommy pointed put, "You still notice and remember everything"

"We all have who went to that place" Lillian whispered "None of us came back from the day we left home for that stupid bloody war".

From the moment with her, Tommy swore that he would do everything in his power that she would never see another bloody war again. But was it a promise he could keep with the life he lead?

It was barely a hour after Tommy and Lillian had finished their morning tea that Tommy was out by the stables. And Lillian had already beaten him there, already on Trodaire all tacked up and ready to go "I should have known better you would have already been all tacked up and ready to go on a ride".

"Oh I will take very opportunity to be able to kick your ass, Thomas" Lillian teased.

"You are feeling a bit brave there are you?" He patted his big, black thoroughbred before getting high up on him "Are you still drunk?".

"Oh you should know better by now that I never wait to go on a ride" Lillian laughed "But I will race you to our spot by the river".

She clicked her tongue and raced out of the stables. A smile ear to ear spread across Tommy Shelby's face and he laugh out loud for the first time properly in over five years.

It was just on dusk, the sun only just starting to lower down to the horizon. Lillian had taken off her shoes and was walking around barefoot. There was something smoothing about the cold and wet ground against her feet. Tommy came through the bushes with a rabbit that he had shot.

The hot coals of the fire were nice and hot, ready to roast the rabbit for their dinner. Tommy lay down the rabbits on the log. Lillian walked over with a knife in her hand, kneeling on the ground and helped skin the animals. Tommy looked beside at Lillian's rabbit, whom was cutting with such precision and skill. The years she spent in the war and mending soldiers was clearly in how she was handling the rabbit because she was quicker than him. Tommy paused with his cutting of his rabbit, his knife slack in his hand "I swear you get more and gypsy each time I see you. Here you are, barefoot camping and cutting up a rabbit that was hunted around the road aways".

"You can take the girl out of the gypsy land but not the gypsy land out of the girl" Lillian joked, a hint of a smirk on her face "But don't forget the cheese I love that are in the saddle packs and the white rum I love".

Oh Tommy wished he could have stayed in this very moment. Our riding and camping in the woods, eating the wood smoked rabbit with the brie Lillian so loved. He sat by a fire was a comfortable thing, there was something soothing about the dancing flames. Taking sips from his rum from a tin cup. Lillian was never really being a fan of the whiskey but more so the sweetness of rum.

Just looking over at the wild gypsy girl, Tommy knew he would do anything to keep her happy. To make sure she was safe. Even if it was against him.

Tommy loved her.


	4. A Dark Alley

Lillian always loved her reading at the library for hours on end. She was lying out on the couch, feet waving in their air. There were plenty of books on the coffee table that she already had gone through. There were perks of being the young wife of Tommy Shelby and one of them was being allowed in the library after opening hours for however long she wanted to be there. Lillian loved to disappear into the world of the book she was reading. A true gypsy girl a heart with her head in the clouds of an imaginary world. There was a pot of tea sitting on the table with just a bite of lemon cake left on a plate. Lillian just loved the lemon cake with butter cream frosting lately.

She picked up her rose gold watch and her eyes widened seeing it was well after 8PM. Tommy just must have been busy because he had not come and escorted her home yet. He should have done over an hour ago by looking at the time. Lillian always got carried away when it came to her reading. Delving into the world of dragons and princesses. She would always keep forgetting the time. It was only a short walk home for Lillian to Small Heath. So surely, she could make it home in time safe and sound without anything going wrong.

Lillian gathered up her handbag and hurried herself out of the library fast. And to make matters worse for her, it was raining hard down outside. Even directly across the road was barely visible to the naked eye. She closed her eyes, growling frustratedly out loud "You have got to be kidding me! Does it really have to be raining now?".

Looking around the dark streets, there was not a soul in sight which made matters even worse for her security to get home to Watery Lane. Lillian was not allowed to walk around the streets on Small Heath at night by herself without an escort that of a Peaky Binder, a Shelby or Johnny Doggs. She is the wife of Thomas Shelby, the leader of the infamous Birmingham gang. There would be people who would want to get to Blinders through harming their Queen..

Surely, Lillian would be okay? It was only 8PM and just a short walk up the road to 6 Watery lane. Lillian stepped out of the library and the ice-cold wind hit her face hard, making her catch her breath "Jesus Christ this is bloody chilly".

Tommy was not going to be the only one angry with her walking home in the rain. Polly is going to want to ring her neck for being outside in the cold weather. Lillian wrapped her oversized knitted light pink scarf around her neck a little tighter to shield herself from the elements. It was a gift from Arthur, it was not for a special occasion or anything. Arthur just liked to spoil her with random gifts often because he liked to dote upon her. The smile that Lillian would have on her face when he brought her sweets, cakes or chocolate always made Arthur's day. The scarf always kept her nice and warm. The feeling it gave off was just like one of Arthur's big brother hugs. Arthur needed the hugs from Lillian more often than she needed from him. There was a magic about them that made everything better. A healing power of sorts.

She took a deep breath, securing her warm hat on her head and stepped down onto the foot path. In Lillian's bag was a small handgun and in her hair was a sharp knife that was disguised as a hair pin. Using the hair knife pin for defence was something that her Aunt Polly had taught her. It could be hidden in her hair and it looked like a beautiful ornate hair ornament with pink pearls and little diamonds.

Lillian did know she should just wait it out at the library because a Peaky Blinder would have found her eventually in time. But Lillian just wanted to get home as fast as she could to be there when Tommy and the brothers got back from the fair. Tommy would always have the biggest grin on his face when he saw his beautiful wife. He always gave her a tender kiss on the lips much to the disgust of John and Arthur on the display of passions. Tommy would have the look of the happiest man in the world each time he saw Lillian, knowing she was his wife and his forever. His Queen. No one else in the world mattered to Tommy when he had Lillian in his life. Lillian would always be his number one priority above all else.

She and William, her older brother were brought up by Polly and their adopted family, being the infamous Peaky Blinders. They had taught her the right instincts on how to protect herself and tonight they were telling her something was off when rounding a corner to hide from the danger she could sense.

Looking behind her shoulder subtly, Lillian saw three figures in the distance. Her brain switched on to the defence and attack mode because Lillian did not trust anyone she didn't know at night.

Lillian knew Small Heath like the back of her hand. She took a small turn past the bakery that would lead her out to Watery Lane. Lillian felt a little sick in her stomach, holding it to steady her nausea. It was becoming a little overwhelming and she had to calm herself against a brick wall.

Her head was beginning to feel heavy, like as if it were going to make her lose balance and fall to the ground. Through Lillian's haze of sickness, she heard footsteps and a couple evil snickers that echoed through the streets "Well, hello there. Mrs Shelby is that right? What are you doing out here by yourself"?

Discreetly Lillian pulled her ornate hair pin out of her hair and slowly turned around to face who ever her attackers were. Her heart was beating hard up in her throat. There were three men and she had no way of getting out of this safely. This was the worst time for one of her dizzy spells to happen. Her vision was getting blurrier by the minute and making her want to vomit.

"You lay a hand on us and it will be the last thing you do" Lillian threatened, pointing her pin menacingly "The Peaky Blinders will hunt you down like dogs, cut you all in to pieces and throw you into the cut like the worthless vermin you are".

There was malice in the man with the top hat's eyes. His intentions all too well and clear. He wanted to kill her "Not if the pregnant Peaky Blinders Princess is dead. Everyone will fall apart with you and your darling little baby dead".

Lillian was not going to let these men get off lightly without a fight. She was raised a warrior by her blood parents, her brother, then the Shelby brothers and her strong Aunt Polly. Without a second thought, Lillian pointed the gun and shot the nearest man to her. Hoping to god someone heard the shot that echoed through the street from her gun.

"You little bitch!" the man with the scar on his cheeky yelled, running at her.

She took her small blade, slicing at his neck and blood seeped out of the wound, dripping down his neck. He snarled, hatred in his eyes and quickly grabbed her face, slamming her against the brick wall. The second man threw her onto the ground, and Lillian landed hard on her stomach. The wind was knocked out of Lillian, making her breathe laboured and short. She frantically tried to crawl away from her attackers. Lillian's knees were scraped bloody and raw as her assailants dragged her roughly along the ground. Her stomach was cramping terribly from the rough dealing. The pain was excruciating, tears forming in her eyes. She was worried about the safety of her baby. Tears were flowing down Lillian's face as her attacker turned her over, sitting on her legs and a knife to her stomach. Whoever this man was, he was enjoying the act as he pointed it into her, making her bleed. With everything Lillian had, she screamed and kicked as hard as she could "Get the fuck off me! Somebody help! Please! HELP!".

A familiar voice echoed through the streets "Lillian!"

It was a muffled voice and her eyes could not quite concentrate but Lillian knew the voice was her husband, Tommy calling out to her. It was difficult for Lillian to see with the cut eyebrow. Lillian closed her eyes in relief knowing she was all right now. Lillian was safe now with her brothers and husband now here to save her. Her final two attackers stood up; their guns raised at the Shelby brothers. One of them didn't even get a shot in because John had raised his gun, shooting him in the head "You are a fucking bastard for doing this to her!".

Arthur, the sweeter one of the three brothers ran to her and skidded down to his knees to be with her. Looking Lillian over and seeing the amount of pain she was in, he knew it didn't look good. She was clutching her stomach, her face in agony "Lilly! How are you? How's the baby?".

"I am scared Arthur" Struggling to breath, panic setting in not being able to see with the blood in her eye and clutching her stomach "Something doesn't feel right, it hurts so bad".

It was hard for Arthur to keep his cool while his precious, little darling Lillian was in so much pain. His hands were so close to shaking. The look of fear in his little guardian angel's eyes was enough to almost break him. Even more than anything he saw in the war. Lillian was cold, Lillian is never cold. She is meant to be warm, joyful, and cheerful. Arthur took off his over coat, carefully wrapping it around her to try and get her warm once more "It's alright. Yeah. It's going to be alright Little Bug"

Arthur knew something was not right because he saw the pain on Lillian's face. She is one of the strongest females he knew, and it broke him to see her like that. It took everything Arthur had and then some not to start panicking "Tommy! Brother, you need to stop that now".

"Who the fuck sent you to hurt my pregnant wife" Tommy, filled with nothing but anger when cornering the remaining attacker. Tommy's eyes were pointed and cold. His face blank from any emotions. Tommy pointed at the bodies "Your mates there, they got off lucky. You, you are going to die slowly and painfully. Then you will rot in hell".

"Tommy…" John put his hand on Tommy's shoulder pulling him aside "I can take care of this. You need to go to Lillian. She really needs you right now brother".

"Thomas, I'm really scared. My stomach hurts so bad" In his moment of hell-bent rage it was her frightened voice that woke him from his stupor.

Tommy looked over to his sweet Lillian, his wife with the frightened look on her face broke his soul. His face showing how his heart was shattering into a million pieces seeing that look. She looked so scared. John squeezed his shoulder once more, the little brother barely holding it together himself.

How was a man ever to console his wife that was scared beyond her wits? Tommy nodded, letting go of John to go to Lillian "Find out who did this whilst making him suffer, that prick doesn't deserve any mercy".

"I am going to run ahead to Polly" Arthur said to Tommy.

Inside Tommy was screaming, but outside he kept calm for Lillian's sake. Tenderly, Tommy put his hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears "Hey there, little chere, let us get you to Aunt Polly's. She will make everything better, I promise".

As gentle as Tommy could do, he lifted his injured little angel up into his arms. Lillian was trying to be brave, only showing a little hint of pain when he touched her ribs. For fuck sakes, the bastards had cracked her ribs as well. Knowing Lillian being in so much discomfort. There was nothing he could do to take away her pain.

The usual short walk to 6 Watery Lane was taking a lifetime for him. Tommy was trying so hard to be gentle with her but with each step that he took closer to Polly's, the more she looked in pain. Tommy was carrying his whole world in his arms that was beautiful wife and unborn child.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Tommy had finally reached his home. Lillian was in and out of consciousness and with delirium of the pain. Tommy had tear brimmed eyes, broken heartedness across his face "Aunt Polly…" He could not even finish his sentences. His raw emotions cutting his words and breath.

Polly smiled gently. Ushering Tommy inside "Come on, we have everything set up already and the doctor is on his way".

The kitchen had a large soft blanket to make it not as hard. There was pillows where she could rest her head.

Carefully as he could, Tommy gently lay her down. Polly and Ada together got Lillian out of Arthur's long black jacket. Tommy had a chair and was sitting right beside Lillian's head, lovingly whispering Romani to her to calm her. It seemed to be the only way to keep her relaxed.

Seeing all of this. John and Polly knew what was going on. Arthur was now back at home and the broken heart of his was all over his face. Ada had let her tears fall and hugged her big brother "Oh Arthur this isn't fair".

"I should have been there to walk her home" he whispered so only Ada could hear "I promised her older brother, William that I wouldn't let anything happen to her",

"Don't blame yourself, Arthur. This is no one's fault but those bastards who attacked her" Ada "And I hope they are fucking rotting in hell to tear apart a family like this".

Lillian had begun to shake from shock with the pain her body was going through. John nodded to Polly as he had seen the look Arthur had on his face. It was a hard thing for Arthur to witness someone that was like his sister like that to be in so much grief. He had beaten, cut and murdered people without blinking an eye but this was a whole other matter for him.

As Arthur had passed through to go outside, the doctor had walked into the house. He had been their doctor throughout the whole pregnancy. Taking one look at the scene and after all the children he had delivered before. The kind man knew what was happening and he never liked what was taking place "Thomas and John, I need you to step outside please:,

"No, I do not want to leave her" Tommy whispered, looking like a little boy shaking his head.

John maybe the little brother to Tommy but he stepped up talking to Tommy "Polly and Ada will look after her Tommy. Come on, we will go outside".

He nodded, knowing the tragedy that was coming. He kissed the side of her head "I love you Chere".

John took Tommy outside to Arthur, the older sibling clearly had let his emotions out and immediately went to his younger brother. And it is there where Tommy let all of it out, crying "I can't lose them both".

He was let back in, Lillian was set up in the lounge under a big thick blanket, looking as pale as a ghost. Her skin looking translucent and pearl like. Polly and Ada to leave to give them both some privacy.

"How are you?" Tommy asked, nestling next into her.

"Okay I guess" Lillian replied, sniffling.

"And the-" Tommy couldn't find the courage finish his sentence.

Then a few words bring Tommy's world crashing down.

"A little boy. Gone…".

He goes rigid. Silent. Neither of them seem to not speak for a lifetime.

Lillian finally says she is tired, leaning her head against his shoulder. Tommy was not going anywhere until she was fast asleep. Lord knows how Lillian was keeping herself together the way she was. The amount of love Tommy had for Lillian could not be measured in any form. Lillian kissed her forehead, concerned filled his eyes because Lillian's skin was cold to the touch. He needed a drink. Tommy carefully got up, making sure was tucked in with the blanket. God she looked even more young and innocent lying there.

Guilt ran through him as he kissed her temple, wiping a piece of hair away that was across her face "I will be right back Chere. I will not leave you alone ever again. I promise".

Tommy was in a daze as he walked to the kitchen. His feet feeling like lead weight. Just this morning they were guessing whether the baby was a girl or boy. Polly was excited to be a grandmother. Arthur was going from sweating bullets if it was a girl to if it was a boy and learning how to shoot. John joking that Tommy is going to have a hand full of the child that is Lillian's. They were going to all be a happy family.

But now none of that is going to happen now.


	5. Meeting Alfie Solomons

Hello everyone.. Here is the chapter where Lady Lillian Evans meets the infamous Alfie Solomons.. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter.. In between each chapter will be another snippet of Lillians life..

The Four Seasons bistro in London would have to be one of the grandest places a person could eat and drink at for any reason. It was hard to get a booking at the private restaurant. Lillian had made a call and because of her name they had taken her reservation without a second thought on the matter. Even going to the extent of cancelling another person's reservation just to get her in with her friends. Lillian was dressed to the nines in a form fitted rose crimson dress with a back slit to make it easier for a person to walk in. It had capped sleeves with a black tulle Peek-a-boo illusion panel with a lace motif detail only just showing a little cleavage. She wore matching red shoes with the dress. They were a lovely style with a 11cm heel with a delicate cross strap with silver buckles. Both the dress and shoes were made by a lovely seamstress back in Small Heath that she loved to go to. Lillian had also worn a mid-shin length black fur coat before she got to the restaurant but had worn it for show for the circus crowd waiting for her. Lillian really did hate keeping up the "rich" façade that she had to hold up. But it was the only way the night could be made bearable with her select so called friends. What Lillian liked to normally wear was much more relaxed with long skirts, loose-fitting blouses and her trademark messy styled hair

After what must have been her fourth glass of some disgusting big named French champagne, Lillian was drawn back her thoughts by one of her rich friends "Lady Lillian? Hello? We were just talking to you".

Lillian visibly cringed at that name because it was a title she hated to be called. She looked up and took the last sip out of the glass "Sorry, what was said just now? I was off in my own little world for a minute there and missed whatever was said by you".

The thin blonde woman, whom Lillian could tell had never eaten a single piece of bread in her life. God if Lillian herself ever went on a bread free diet the truly would turn into the devil because she loved it with soup and then with ham and cheese sandwiches "We were just complimenting you on your outfit and was wandering how on earth you managed to get it at the estate. Let alone that dust filled village Small Heath"

Lillian shrugged her shoulders, signalling to have her glass re filled with champagne by the waiter "Small Heath does have its moments. It is from this quite lovely dress shop I go to whenever I am home in Small Heath. The seamstress' in that shop are amazing, better than anything I have had in London".

"What? Did they have all the different shades of black and grey? I mean. how many could there possibly be?" They were being so shallow, and it really made her angry with how insulting they were being.

Small Heath was her home and that place meant the world to her. She had been to glamorous places of the like that any woman would dream of going to, but Small Heath was her "place". Polly Gray raised her and brother like her own children. But for Lillian to hear her posh friends speak so insulting of her home like that. It made her blood boil over like a volcano with rage.

"I mean those Peaky Blinders aren't even human are they. We all know the brash reputations they hold in society. Especially the eldest one, Arthur. I mean, I have heard stories that he is simply a mad dog that Tommy likes to keep on a leash, only letting him off to kill".

The whole lot of them sat there laughing at their so-called funny joke thinking it was hilarious. But all it just did was anger her. Lillian felt foolish that she could have even thought it was going to be a good night out in their company. She felt embarrassed even of the fact for being so clueless.

"Oh, will you all just shut the hell up for once" Now they had gone a step too far because Lillian is very protecting of her Arthur. She cannot stand it when Tommy or John taunt Arthur like they do. They were so mean and cruel to him. Let alone complete strangers who had no idea who Arthur is as a person. He has a heart of gold and it was one of the reasons Lillian idolized him above all of the other brothers. She saw the good in him when no one else did. They only saw him as a mad man. Lillian took the champagne bottle and drank the last of its contents "The Shelby's may be brash and have no filter when they speak openly but at least they know who they are as a person. That family back in Small Heath is the only thing important in my life".

Lillian may be a prodigy but tonight she felt so dumb and foolish for believing anything could be any different.

"You can all go to hell for all I care" Her friends sat there horrified at her little outburst "Because I don't need this. I do not do all this fake friendship. Have a happy life the lot of you because this will be the last time, I speak to you".

"There is the freak show that is Lady Lillian. The one that everyone talks about"

Turning back, Lillian faced them with a glare on her face. Were they really going to pull that card? Name calling with words she had heard all before a million times. Her skin had become thick and not much got through anymore. Tommy had helped her with that "Is that really all you can come up with? Do you really think I don't know what you all say about me behind my back".

Lillian proudly turned her back to the rude people and walked out of that dining room with dignity. The waiters were quick to give her long black mink coat and her Chanel purse, which she hid inside her jacket pocket so no one could snatch it from her.

Lillian was reeling with fury from the antics at dinner and all she wanted to do was drink the white rum she had in her cabinet in her Camden home. Lords know they all need to learn what good alcohol is,

She looked before crossing the road and saw a pair headlights a way down the road. There was plenty of time for her to cross, even with the drizzly rain that was happening. At about halfway across the road, the heel snapped on her expensive heels and she slipped onto the ground. Lillian growled and clenched her teeth, sitting there on the wet ground.

Not even thinking twice, she unbuckled her other shoe and sat barefoot on the road "Oh I give up" Lillian whispered, knowing she had a long trip walking home with no shoes.

The car was now just metres from her and the driver was beeping the horn like a mad man at her "Get out of the fucking way will ya! It is a road not a fucking show you know! Or do ya need a hand, love to get up off the ground".

"Fuck you, you wanker Alfie Solomons!" Lillian chucked her shoes to the ground frustratedly and got up walking away barefoot in the wet. "I don't need your help nor the fucking Shelbys for that matter. I swear to god all of you men think I always need bloody assistance but I can damn well handle myself".

It was fair to say Alfie was taken back by the well-known Peaky Blinder princess standing up to him the way she did. Normally people feared him and his brash ways. But Lillian didn't show an ounce of fear in her eyes despite knowing who Alfie was "So you know who I am and yet you still call me a fucking wanker? Who the fuck do you think are you then, eh talking to me like that?".

Lillian turned to face him, looking like a drowned animal with "What if I said I know of you because of a certain blue-eyed Shelby, what are you going to do about it? Everyone seems to have an opinion about them without knowing them".

"I figured you were mixed up with them Shelby "boys". So where are those damn gangsters now? I do not see any in sight when they should be in fact protecting their little princess on Jewish turf" Alfie jeered, getting a little under her skin.

Lillian is pissed with him and walked away in a strut, muttering to herself about how men are ass holes. Alfie slowly rolls behind her in his car, touching the horn slightly and flashing the head lights at her. Lillian turns around, sticking her middle finger up at him and adding humour to it, she poked her tongue out at him "You are an sss hole!".

Alfie was being an ass "Listen sweetheart, you had better get in the car alright. Because, you see this if something happens to you on my turf while there was something I could have done about it. I will have Arthur Shelby hunting me down like a mad man and gutting me alive with his razor for allowing something happen".

A dog was barking from inside of the car. Lillian stops, finally surrendering to the fact she needs help and walks to the passenger side of the car. She opens the door and the dog barks playfully at Lillian. Alfie whistles for the dog to get in the back of the car. Lillian begrudgingly gets in, giving a dirty look to Alfie. She is stubborn one.

Then Alfie holds out her broken heel for her "Your heels, my lady".

"Smart ass" Lillian scrunches her face at him, poking her tongue out again. Alfie laughs and starts driving the car again "Has anyone ever told you, you are a bastard" Lillian told him.

"Yes, indeed they have when I am just about to do something harmful to them" Oh Alfie liked her and the spit fire character she held. Lillian would have to, to hold her own amongst the Peaky Blinders and their brigade. And Lillian was not afraid of him "But you are the first person who has said it straight to my face without quivering in their boots as a matter of fact".

The rain was coming down a little softer now, the rain just little speckles on the window without falling down "Well clearly everyone else around here are just chicken shits to not say what they think, aren't they" she answered back, looking away from the rain and straight into the eyes of Alfie. There was no panic in Lillian's eyes. The only thing Alfie could think a way to explain it was that of an old soul looking back at him. Someone who had seen and done a lot in their life. Love, pain, and sadness.

"What is a fancy lady like you doing out alone on the streets after dark anyhow?" Alfie asked

"That is none of your business" Lillian told him, turning her attention to the front. Although Lillian was not fast enough because Alfie saw the shadow of disappointment on her face. Something had happened during her night out that upset her.

"Well it is my business if a female Shelby is by herself on my territory alone" Alfie had to ask.

It was not only a danger for the lady to be in town by herself but also for Alfie because if anything happened to her, there would-be all-out war. And without a second thought Alfie knew it would be one he would lose.

"I am not a Shelby" she firmly told him, scoffing at Alfie and giving him a stern glare "Shelby isn't my last name anymore".

"May as well be if you are associated with them the way you are" Alfie said, shrugging his shoulders "You are their family, aren't you".

"They don't own me. I have a life of my own away from them all" Lillian replied.

"Yeah well it would be my head if anything happened to ya in my neck of the woods. You are lucky I spotted ya before the rats in the neighbourhood got a look at you and your pretty brown eyes" Alfie said to her.

Lillian nodded her head, a small grin with her eyes looking down to her hands and then back up to Alfie "And those rats would have been gutted like the vermin they are if they put a hand on me. Not by the Peaky Blinders but by me and no one else. I can promise you that".

Alfie smirked and a mischievous laugh escaped from his lips. The Jewish gangster had heard stories about the Peaky Blinder Princess through the whispers of the town people. Everyone had been telling their own stories in Camden until they were shut up by Alfie for not knowing they were talking about. What the fuck did they know about her anyway? Alfie knew Lillian was no damsel in distress but a force to be reckoned with that brilliant and quick-witted mind of hers. She had been brought up by Polly Gray, an older sister to Ada and a guiding light to the Shelby brothers amongst their madness of beating, murdering and butchering. But Lillian was most known for being the former wife of Thomas Shelby. Someone whom the gang leader would murder for.

Alfie also knew the lady sitting next to him had also just avoided answering the question he had asked "You didn't answer my question, why are you out walking by yourself late at night. Surely you would have been taught better by the Shelby's when it came to your safety".

Lillian resigned to the fact she wasn't going to get out of this one "I was at a dinner with my upper-class social circle, they said something that was insulting to my family and upbringing. So after hearing that I snapped. With the past five years, my patience has become very short with bull shit matters and mean things that is being said".

A touch of sorrow lingered in her bright eyes. Lillian smiles. But only with her mouth. That cheerfulness did not reach her eyes. There is a sadness there. It is lingering behind the veil. Alfie is not fooled. He can see behind the veil because he knew this look from his own. It baffled Alfie that someone as kind as her had been in that dirty war "I have seen that look before. Where were you in the war then?".

Alfie was no fool then "I had become a trauma nurse, followed the Shelby brothers to Somme to protect them as best as I could. I was even down in those blasted tunnels but never saw them the whole time".

For once on his life, Alfie was now completely baffled and speechless "A pretty little thing like yourself went off and fought in that bloody war. And the fact you did it for the Shelby brothers, that's quite commendable".

Her brows became furrowed, turning to talk to face Alfie "So you aren't going to say you shouldn't have gone off to that war and seen all of the horrors".

"No. no I am not" Alfie responded "You should be praised for your courage and valor. I think it is quite admirable that a young lady as yourself went to war and fought to keep her family safe. No one else with your status and gender would have done that" Alfie said, complimenting her on the heroism she had to go to a war like that.

Cyril the bull mastiff really did love her. He was lying beside Lillian with his head on the centre console. Alfie shook his head; the dog had already attached himself to her. He could tell there was something gentle about Lillian that could make a person feel at ease.

It was a reprieve from all the attention Lillian knew she was going to get once everyone knew she went to war. This made her like the Jewish gangster even more. Alfie wasn't treating her like a wilting flower "Thank you. You are the first person to have said that to me".

"Oh I can see that you are an absolute spit fire compared to the other dim mitted broads that are walking around the place" Alfie chuckled "They are too busy with the latest fashions to realise what is going on in the real world outside of their bubble".

By now they reached her large London town house. Alfie looked out of his window, whistling out loud at admiration of her home "Love looking house there? All by yourself, are you?".

"No" Lillian scoffed, rolling her eyes as she picked up her shoes and bag "I have a Peaky Blinder watching me at different times of the day and night. I have no doubt they will hear of you driving me home. There are also the neighbours who all are on Thomas' payroll".

Alfie had gotten out of the car at this stage and being the gentleman he was, opened the door for her "And what do you think the good ol Peaky Blinders will say that Alfie Solomons has driven their sweet little princess home".

"Nothing compared to when they hear when I invite you inside for a drink" Lillian thought out loud, giggling "I would actually love to see the pissed off look on Thomas' face".

Oh, Lillian really was not afraid of Thomas was she? "Poking the bear aren't there aren't you? Inviting me inside for a drink to piss them all off?".

As Lillian held her keys in her hand at the door, her eyes held truth when she turned back to speak to Alfie "I had seen some awful things during my time in the war. It is there where I looked evil in the eyes of many men, both my own compatriots and foe. And you, Alfie Solomons, you are a good man that may be doing bad things but it is all for a good end. Now, would you like to come into _my_ house for a drink because I can handle them Shelbys even on my worse of days".

Cyril had sat down now beside Lillian with his tongue hanging out and tail wagging "Well it looks like I have no choice in the matter now that Cyril here wants to stay".

A big, bright smile appeared on Lillian's face "Alfie Solomon's, being told what to do by his dog. Wait till this gets out to everyone then, eh".

"But how could I say no to a beautiful young and smart lady such as yourself" Alfie added, taking off his hat and walking to the threshold of her house "You just keep that pit bull of a man, Arthur Shelby away from me okay. I have heard the stories about how protective he is of his little royal darling".

"Please" Lillian looked over from her shoulder as she unlocked her door, a hint of mischievousness shadowing over her dark brown eyes "Come on now. I happen to have my favourite bottle of white rum from the best maker here in Camden Town. Although I am sure I could teach him a thing or two about distribution to make his business a little more efficient and make him a little more money. But please keep that brown stuff to the workers because it honestly tastes like shit".

The corners of Alfie's eyes became wrinkled as he smiled, a chuckle escaping from his lips "Oh you are a cheeky little devil aren't you" Alfie was intrigued by her, such a small woman with so much power and knowledge "You sure are feeling bold talking to me like that".

Alfie remembered his manners entering a lady's house, taking off his hat, tidying his hair as he did so. If the entrance was anything like the rest of the house, it was all class and old money. Beautiful cream coloured carpet with the dark hard wood furnishes. Everything looked well cared for "Lovely home you have here. How much help do you have because this house barely has a speck of dust on it"?

Lillian playfully rolled her eyes at him "Oh I am all by myself, but I bet you already knew that didn't you".

She was certainly no dupe, and Alfie was impressed "Yeah well, when someone such as yourself from the Small Heath community lives in my town I have to keep tabs on you don't I".

Lillian laughed, leaning down, and chucking her shoes underneath the side table "You mean the name I have had since I was a little girl, the Peaky Blinders Princess?".

The Jewish gangster shook his head "No, as the beautiful young woman that has the mind of a genius and remembers all sorts of facts. Also that you are very educated and daunting".

She nodded because it felt good to not be first known as the Peaky princess but knowing Alfie Solomons was being a harmless flirt to her "Smooth Alfie but thank you for the kind compliment. It is great not to hear "that" nickname for once but me as a person".

Leaning down, she patted Cyril behind the ears "Let us get that drink then shall we. And I think I have some left over roast beef I made yesterday because this handsome boy looks like he is a little hungry".

Lillian adored animals of all shapes and sizes. They weren't bias to who's a person name was because they judged an individual for who they were "Follow me to the parlour so I can give you that drink and then I can change out of these blasted limiting clothes".

Walking through to the parlour, her house was spectacular with all the usual adornments. Wealth was known throughout the halls, but it was all simple and not in a person's face like some people do. Just like her. Alfie knew how much money the Lady Lillian Evans had and yet she lived a simple life compared to how she could do. The little lady would not even had to lift a finger to put on her shoes or brush her hair for that matter.

In the parlour the number of books that were spread everywhere around the room was impressive to Alfie. By a quick look there was books on first aid, the muscular and skeletal system, herbal medicine There was also three bookshelves that were floor to ceiling in the room. He could just imagine what her library in her big house would look like compared to this little library. Everything was in subject matter and then in alphabetic order in that subject. Books were not only on their shelves but in random spots in the room like on the tables, chairs, and the floor as well. Lillian saw Alfie looking around the room, feeling a little embarrassed she had picked up a couple of books that was on the drinks table "Sorry, I like to read. The outside world sucks so I read when I am not working in Small Heath. People like to stare at me when I go outside for a walk or for food".

"The outside world is a shit storm love. But a beautiful mind likes yours shouldn't have to hide just because other people fear something they don't understand" Alfie expressed to her "I mean, look at my reputation and yet here you sit with me without fear. You should be more concerned with the Blinders and their rep".

The fire was still dimly lit, and it needed more wood to make the room a touch bit warmer for them both. Lillian went to pick up the logs of wood that were neatly stacked on the hearth but Alfie stepped forward, shaking his head at her "You have invited me into your home and me as a gentleman I can light the fire for you, alright".

She nodded, appreciative of Alfie's kind gesture "Thank you. I can get changed sooner out of this blasted dress and into something more comfortable".

"I won't protest if you want to strip right here in front of me" Alfie joked, adding his sense of humour. A mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'll strip off my clothes if you go first taking yours off first" Lillian keeps a straight face, wondering if Alfie will know that she is playing. She always has had the best poker face out of anyone around.

Alfie, with that sassy glint in his eye had begun to take of his jacket carefully. Was she faking it or not? He did not know "You do know it is a little cold in, here right? You do know what cold weather does to a man's pride".

It was a sense of respite for Lillian to have someone who was not so stiff and who was fun to be around with a good joke. Lillian laughed, not taking Alfie seriously at all "No one can ever get through and predict my poker face".

"You really aren't frightened of me, are you?" Alfie asked, proceeding to chuck the pieces of wood onto the fire "Surely you have heard people talk about me? About my harsh and wild ways. Tame one minute and wild the next".

"Like the same way everyone talks about the Peaky Blinders being brutal killers?" Lillian said "Or what they say about me being the crazy freak gypsy woman with how my mind works remembering everything. My being able to read people and their actions to reveal the truth behind their opinions and actions. Those people are just as scared of me as they are of you and the Blinders. Just because someone says something about someone doesn't mean you have to believe it".

"It is just bull shit they say such cruel things about someone that is as sweet as you" Alfie trusted a dog's instinct and Cyril was sitting beside Lillian. Cyril had never met her before and here he was sitting beside her loyally "Lord knows you must have the patience of a saint to put up with them Blinders".

"Thank you for that" That comment made her laugh "But I am not always sweet, Alfie. Just ask around the posh crowd and you will get to know my temper very well indeed. I have told quite a few of them to piss off and that was me being polite to them mind you".

Alfie laughed, leaning down and chucked another log of wood onto the fire and then looked up to her "Oh I have no doubt about that. I would say you would even give Thomas Shelby a run for his money when it comes to the brains department. You probably have more so than him I reckon. I have heard from numerous sources that you are the intelligence of the organisation and indeed running the company alongside the man himself".

"But I have to ask, why did you choose to live in Camden and not somewhere a bit more upper class and posh like Windsor or Surrey?" Alfie asked her curiously, standing up and had his arms crossed her chest "I am sure you could afford the whole neighbourhood of Camden on your own".

A distant thinking look was on Lillian face as she took out her hair pins, letting her long brown hair fall to her waist. Alfie was curious why Lillian kept her hair long. Women with the current fashion all cut their hair short and styled curly. And here the little lady had it long and beautiful. She did not conform to societies popularities amongst the women.

"The people here Camden treat me a little less different to back home in Small Heat. Everyone is nicer to me here. Some even look out for me and make sure I am okay living by myself. And besides, once you get to know me Alfie you will come to realise that I am no posh lady. I mean, here I am sitting here and drinking rum with you, the infamous Jewish gangster Alfie Solomons of Camden Town aren't I".

This woman certainly had a bit of spunk "Oh you are cheeky little devil aren't you".

"You will come to know it very well when these drinking sessions keep on happening" Lillian teased.

Alfie rolled up his sleeves "Well, since we are drinking friends now. I will have to show you around Camden town and show the secret spots around here to go to. I have heard whispers from a few close people I know that you happen to have a sweet tooth, especially sweets and cakes"

"I just might take you up on that offer" She laughed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, turning to go to her room and get changed "Oh boy that would piss a certain Shelby off".

"They don't control you, do they" Alfie called out.

Lillian looked over her shoulder whilst she was walking away "No! They always try to but never succeed in doing so".

He chuckled to himself, chucking a small piece of kindling into the fire. That woman was more powerful and knowledgeable than the infamous Thomas Shelby himself. Alfie was a different man in his time. He was not discriminative against a woman just because of her gender. They deserved to be treated with respect, it was just shit that the times had not caught up with how it should be.

Alfie had his own lookouts keeping an eye on the Lady Lillian Evans in Camden. He knew Ollie's mum had been talking to her at the grocery store. Helping her cook even with what she bought from the shopping list. Lillian thrived on learning anything new she could understand. Ollie's mum, Elsa, kept a motherly eye on her. Because just by looking around at all the books that were laying around, Lillian liked to spend her days reading inside away for outside world. For the outside world treated her as an anomaly. A freak.

Lillian had come back now to the parlour room and looked more like herself. Lillian was make up free and her hair been brushed through, pulled into a plaited tail that hung over her shoulder. She was wearing a lounge dress with an oversized dressing gown over top with woven flower patterns sewn in to the fabric. There was pure concentration on Lillian's face as she carried the tray with cold meats, cheese, pickles and the rum "Now it would be rather rude of me if I did not offer a guest in my house some food and refreshments. Do not worry, it is all kosher. Ollie's mum taught me how to make it all. But I guess you knew that, didn't you? You asked her to look over me, didn't you?"

"Nothing gets by you does it?" A smile appeared on Alfie's face, little crinkles around his eyes. Alfie was impressed by her intellects "You knew from the very beginning I had someone to watch over you. Someone as lovely and kind as you should not be cooped up inside of her home. You need to get out in the world love".

Alfie had finally caught the intelligent woman off guard "I have a jeweller shop above my rum house, so I know something rare and elegant when I see it. I had to keep my eye on you to make sure you were safe from all of the nasty fuckers here in Camden".

A genuine smile found Lillian's face, eating some cheese and pickles as Alfie poured another rum for them both. The smile was because Alfie was actually making her feel lovely "You do know how to use your words don't you, Alfie".

"No. I just know how a strong woman treated and respected" Alfie replied.

Oh Alfie knew what he was saying.

Lillian knew her adopted family loved her to no end of the world and would do anything for her if she asked "The Shelbys have known me my whole life and are the only family I know. They have seen me struggle for being tormented for the way my brain works. They just are protective of me because they saw how bad it gets, even now".

"But do they see you as the strong, smart and capable woman that you are now?" Alfie said, taking a sip of the rim "I can clearly see that you aren't that delicate little girl anymore".

She sighed, with a slight resistant tone. Tommy was the most protective of all the Shelby's over her. He had seen Lillian on some of her darkest days of crying and hiding away from all the witch cries as a child "Try and tell Tommy that one. He won't ever change when it comes to the protection of me. Tommy thinks he knows what is best for me".

Their bottle of rum was just about empty, Lillian had gotten up off the floor, but Alfie stopped her. He saw it on the mahogany table to the left of them "Let me get the rum, love".

Lillian was not used to this sort of a genuine gesture from someone "Thank you".

Alfie was curious though as to how she had put up with them all "Tell me something, how do you deal with those Shelby boys as calmly as I presume you do. You aren't being driven mad and driven crazy to a mental asylum because I hear of what they do and I think what the fuck"

"Oh I am already crazy, Alfie. I am simply good at hiding it" Lillian answered, laughing.

"Now, I suggest we play a game together to lighten the mood after that serious talk. It is called never have I ever. I ask a question, like I ask never have I ever smoked. If you have, you have a drink but if you haven't you don't take a drink" Lillian explained.

Now this is a game that Alfie can play and learn more about the mysterious Lady Lillian who read books all day "Alright then, I will start us of on an easy one. Never have I ever been to a beach".

Alfie took a sip of his drink, whilst watching Lillian just hold her drink and not take a sip "You have never been to the beach, Treacle? I thought a rich little girl like you would have made many trips to the beach. I am surprised you actually don't own one or two of your own".

She sighed; lips pursed into a thin line. Her eyes told a whole other sad story "No, I have never been to a proper beach. Well not one that is stained with blood of wounded and dying shoulders. Their body parts skewered around from a bomb going off. Although I would love to go to one that isn't".

"I am not that rich" she answers but Alfie looks her up and down and knows her worth. So Alfie knows she is lying.

"The only beaches I have seen have been red and filled with the war" Lillian shifts herself so she could cross her legs on the mat "It has always been a dream of mine to go to one since the war ended" Lillian moves closer to Alfie "Like, to have a big double story house on the beach. Lounge chairs where you can just sit and watch the waves crash on the shore and drink yourself drunk. Even go fishing!".

"Well, I think I am going to help you on that matter. I will get you to a beach. You have my word" An intrigued look had crept up on Alfie's face. It still baffled his mind that Lillian was so at ease with him alone and having over a bottle of rum, then onto a second bottle.

Now to change the mood in the room, Alfie had the next question "Never have I ever had a fornication with the opposite sex in a public place".

Lillian raises her glass of rum and takes a drink. Alfie just about chokes on his own. Not quite believing a polite young lady would have done such a thing in a public place.

"You do know I was married to Thomas Shelby when I was younger, that answer should not have surprised you" Lillian laughed

"I have to ask. Where did you do it? You need to tell me" Alfie had to ask; he was quite curious. "Because I need to have me some dirt on Tommy Shelby".

Lillian was a playful one that is for sure because that look in her eye showed there would be a whole other level to it. The smirk Lillian had was merely just skimming the surface of her cheeky nature "A lady does not tell her secrets to anyone. And as annoying and overbearing as Tommy Shelby can be, he is still one of my oldest friends and my family. I walked into the depths of hell for them. I don't know where I would be without them if they didn't take my brother and I on".

Tommy had a late business meeting with Lillian to discuss more tactics for the Shelby company to become a legitimate one. To become bigger and better. He has a key to her house, as she does to the family home in Small Heath. Tommy goes to unlock her front door but comes to find it is not locked to begin with. Tommy finds it odd and feels some concern for Lilly as she never leaves it unlocked even when she is home. It always needs to be locked no matter what. Quietly, Tommy opens the door as to not alert any potential intruders that could be in her house. Then he hears the laughter coming from the parlour, one was hers and the other was that of a man he didn't recognise.

He goes to examine and sees through the slightly ajar doors that Lillian is in the red velvet parlour chair holding a glass of her favourite white rum. Laughing. He can't see who her visitor is just yet. Then Tommy hears her guests voice and his face is devoid of all emotion. He couldn't believe it.

It's Alfie Solomons. The infamous Jewish gangster of Camden town "What is he doing here?" Tommy thinks to himself before walking into the room

Lillian is startled by his surprise presence. Alfie looks up at Tommy with a sly grin because he knew that the Peaky Blinder couldn't stand him being with his Peaky Blinder Princess "Thomas Shelby. To what do we owe this pleasure of your company on this fine evening?"

Tommy completely ignored Alfie's presence in the room to show his dominance over him "What is happening here? Having a few drinks, are we?" Tommy asked.

"Had a bit more than a little, mate. Turns out the little lady here loves my white rum" Alfie laughed, getting up off the floor "I will make sure Treacle here has whatever she needs now that I know. Maybe you can ease off on the watch on her then, let her live her life a little more than what you have been by keeping her locked up in a cage like you have".

"I can protect my own thank you very much" Tommy could not believe it. Both men stared each other down. Tommy had his hands in his pockets with jacket swept aside a little to reveal his side arm.

The rum was not helping Lillian from trying not to laugh in the background because she had to cover her mouth. Alfie knew full well of her suppressing her giggles because he himself was smirking. And Tommy saw it "It appears Lady Lillian had forgotten about the business meeting we were supposed to have this evening".

Lillian had her back to the two men staring each other off, gathered herself as much as she could despite the amount of rum she had drank "Alfie gave me a lift home because my evening hadn't turned out the way I had planned and I was finding myself walking back without a car".

"Why didn't you call me to come and get you?" Tom asked, a little bewildered.

Alfie was eyeing them both off "Now, now Thomas nothing happened to her. Clearly the young lady can handle herself because even when she knew who I was, she called me a fucking wanker".

Lillian had her arms crossed, eyebrows burrowed together and then stood toe to toe with Alfie "Well, with the way you were honking the horn at me. What did you expect? You were being a fucking wanker".

"Not to be sworn at that's for sure" Alfie answered back.

There was obvious tension with Tommy staring Lillian down and she did not give a damn. It was funny to see. Most people would have buckled down in fear and pressure under the Blinders gaze but there she stood tall and strong.

Alfie knew it was his time to leave the house "Well I had best leave you two to talk business. Lady Lillian, you are alright to tour Camden tomorrow with me as we had discussed before this ass hole knocked on the door?"

Lillian sees Tommy's jaw clench in response. Looking straight at Thomas, she said "That would be lovely, see you at 8am because I will have to head to Small Heath tomorrow for work with this man here. That is if Thomas hasn't blown a brain aneurysm because he looks like he is going to now!".

"Good night, Lady Lillian" Alfie bid his fare wells, tipping his hat and going to his car "I will see you in the morning".

The tension in the air could be with a butter knife that had been not even blunt to cause an abrasion on the skin. Tommy couldn't believe it. He had this hand up in the air, eye brows raised in disbelief "Alfie Solomons? Really Lillian?"

Here Tommy was yet again trying to control her and once again he was no succeeding in doing so "He can't be any worse than what you Shelby boys are, surely. Now can we get on with the meeting are supposed to have and I also take it you will be staying in your room here tonight?".

Tommy had to take a moment to gather his anger in check. He squeezed the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. She really is the bane of his existence. Lillian was gathering the paperwork together that was meticulously organized from a draw "I know I can't stop you on the matter. But can you please just be cautious for everyone's own sanity back in Small Heath. Because there will be people who are going to blow a gasket once they find out you have been socializing with Alfie Solomons".

Lillian finally had sorted herself out and was pouring two glasses of whiskey "Of course I will, Thomas. If any of you were a bad people, I wouldn't be around you"

She held out his glass of whiskey "I can handle Alfie Solomons, trust me".

"Oh I don't doubt that at all. I fear for him to be honest" Taking the glass of whiskey, and all Tommy could think that this lady would be the bane of all the Shelby men's existence "You could take us all down if you wanted to with that mind of yours".

"Well it is lucky you Shelby's are my family then" Lillian joked.

He took off his coat, hanging it on the coat rack and putting his hat on the side table "Alfie Solomons should be scared then".

Lillian handed him a glass of whiskey, her eyes full of kindness and care "You know, you don't have to worry about me as much as you do".

With a dead stare, he looked into her green eyes "That won't ever happen, you know that".

"Always my knight in shining armour Thomas" Lillian commented with a smile


End file.
